Coronation's Lore
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: Lucy can't get over leaving behind Narnia and everything else. Two years after she was told she couldn't return her siblings Peter and Susan are back from America. Maybe though, not everything can go back to normal.
1. Coronation's Lore

_**Not really all that long, so I'm sorry about that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything for the Chronicles of Narnia, nor Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Read and Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coronation's Lore<strong>_

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia,"_

_As said by Aslan, at the coronation of the Kings and Queens of Old._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Lucy watched as the ship on the picture drifted away until it was no longer there. Sighing she closed the door to her room, knowing that other than Eustace, her family was no longer welcome in Narnia until they joined their friends in Aslan's Country. She was leaving behind everything that meant anything to her. Yes she loved her family dearly and she had a few friends back at school but Narnia was her everything. It was her home, her life and her friends and the man she loved lived there. So how could she go back to living in normal old England as though nothing had ever happened?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Lu, it's time to come down stairs. Peter and Susan are here." A voice that Lucy knew belonged to Eustace yelled from downstairs. Lucy sat staring out her window, watching the rain fall gently onto the glass.<p>

"Lucy, Eustace left." Lucy turned her head to see Edmund standing in her open doorway. He was as regal as always, knowing now that in any world, he was never second best. Lucy turned back to looking out her window once more. Edmund sighed as he looked upon his sister. Sitting there was no longer sweet little Lucy; in her stead was that of a noble woman. Her posture was perfect and the very air around her seemed to glow with royalty. But she wasn't like this unless she needed to be or she was remembering Narnia. "Come on Lucy, let's go see them."

Edmund offered his little sister his arm. Lucy nodded up at him and took the offered appendage. Fixing a political smile on her face Lucy allowed Edmund to lead her out of her cold and quiet room. Placing a smile on his face Edmund barely had time to move away when Peter had grabbed their sister in a hug. "Happy birthday Lucy!" yes, Lucy was now 17 years old. Two years had passed since she was told she'd never return home. Two years of a quiet and calm reality without the man that Lucy loved but couldn't have.

Edmund had moved Lucy and himself out of their relative's house as soon as he turned 18. He refused help from anyone and took care of his sister. Eustace, ever to changed, didn't offer his help but instead showed up on their doorstep with his stuff. He helped pay for the house and food but never did he offer the help, he was just there. Although he didn't know exactly how Lucy and Edmund felt about leaving Narnia again he was their pillar of support to guide them through. Edmund was able to carry on, but Lucy… Lucy couldn't completely leave it all behind.

Peter pulled away from the hug but his smile faltered. This wasn't his little sister; no this was Queen Lucy when she was dealing with someone she didn't like during an alliance meeting. Never before had Peter seen this look directed at one of them. Susan pushed him out of the way and embraced Lucy as well. Peter looked at Edmund for an answer but Edmund just shook his head.

"Lucy, what ever are you wearing?" both boys turned back to see Susan looking over Lucy. "These aren't fitting for a young woman, go change while we get everything ready."

Lucy was dressed in a perfectly fitting baby blue shirt with long sleeves, grey pants and black slippers for in the house. Her hair was braided so as to stay out of her way. "Susan, I can't go change, I don't have any more dresses or skirts. Anyways, I find these clothes much more comfortable. Now, who wants cake?"

Lucy left the room so quickly that she was nearly running. Susan followed after with Peter and Edmund in the rear. "Alright, what's wrong with her?"

Edmund sighed for what felt like the millionth time that week. "We were told that we can't go back to Narnia."

"I can see how that would be a shock to her but she shouldn't be acting like this Ed." Peter knew there was more, there was always more.

"Peter, now don't get mad. You don't understand what's happened," Edmund tried to reason with his brother.

"What is it Ed?"

"Lucy fell in love…"

"Okay, then what's so wrong with that? She'll be back to her usual self in no time. But of course I have to meet this guy to make sure that he's right for our little Lucy." Peter smiled at the thought of once more trying to scare away any of Lucy's suitors. They had all run in the past, and that was before Peter joined the army. Even in the Golden Age, suitor fled before both the High King and Just King of Narnia

"No she won't. She fell in love with Caspian." Silence hung in the air around them as they paused just outside the kitchen door.

"How, when?"

"She's been in love with him since yours and Susan's last time there. She never said anything then because she knew that she was still a child in everyone's eyes and that Susan and Caspian liked each other. Seeing him again and having everything happen that did just made it all so must more real for her. But she never tried to go anywhere with it just like before. She knew she'd have to leave one day so she helped him fall in love with a star we met. Don't tell her I told you Pete." Edmund opened the door to the kitchen to see a crying Lucy standing over her cake.

Hearing the door open Lucy looked up at Edmund. She didn't smile but there was a flash of innocence in her eyes as she flung herself at him. "Oh Edmund, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Peter watched Edmund smile and decided to see what this was about. Walking over to the cake Peter looked down at it. It wasn't overly large, if anything it was quite small in size. The frosting though caught his eye. A white marble and stone castle resting on a hillside with forests surrounding it and an orchard to the side, a sandy beach rested along a beautiful ocean and docked there was a boat. The boat had a golden dragon head and tail with a purple sail; which to happen to have the Narnian crest stitch on it.

Lucy walked back to the cake, "its Cair Paravel and the Dawn Treader Peter. Remember I told you about it in my last letter? How Caspian was trying to rebuild Cair Paravel and our journey in Narnia… This is it," Lucy's voice cracked when she said Caspian's name.

"Oh can't we just go one day without talking about that place!" Susan's voice rose in annoyance. "We can't go back so it's pointless to bother trying to remember it."

"Susan Pevensie you shut your mouth." Lucy wiped away her tears as she marched over to her sister. "Although you have a tendency to forget what you can't have doesn't mean we all do. I will always remain loyal to Aslan and remember Narnia for what it is and always will be; my home!" Storming past Susan, Lucy ran upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

Lucy didn't cry, she never cried when she was angry. She didn't throw things and didn't yell; instead she walked to a chest at the foot of her bed and opened it. Inside were all of her drawings of Narnia. There were many from the Golden Age, some from their second visit and some from her latest and last trip there. But what she wanted right now was her most important piece in the chest. Reaching inside she took out a familiar white shirt. Aslan had allowed her to keep the shirt that she'd used throughout the entire journey, the shirt that once belonged to her beloved King Caspian.

Changing Lucy climbed into bed and fell asleep to the sound of rain on her window and the roof. Edmund had followed after Lucy to see if he could get her to talk. When he found the door locked though he knew that they wouldn't be talking for a while. With a frown Edmund went to his own room to try and get some sleep, knowing Peter would show Susan and himself to the guest rooms.

Hours of sleep was always good for an angered mind but when Lucy felt the tug inside her mind that usually meant magic was about she welcomed it. Even in her sleep she knew that something was about to happen, whether it be for the good or for the bad she didn't know. Tired of living back in England Lucy let the magic wrap around her and drag her farther down into darkness.


	2. Amon Sul

_***Bows* Hail all, friend and foe. Though I hope that foe none of you are since I have been updating my stories and adding new ones. To readers of old and new I have brought to you another chapter of Lucy's life. Here now, please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This is the Black Speech." So when the Nazgul is talking, it's not using Common Ttongue but Black Speech.<strong>_

"_This is Elvish." Yes I was lazy and didn't research the actual language, but it is 2 am Christmas Morning and I deserve to be lazy since this is actually a long chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amon Sul<strong>_

'Wet,' Lucy thought as she started to wake up. Suddenly Lucy sneezed, 'Wet and cold, why am I wet and cold?' no light came through Lucy's lids so she knew it was still night time. The storm that had been raging outside was now gone and Lucy was no longer in her nice and warm bed. Opening her eyes slowly Lucy found that she was leaning against a rock in the middle of a small stream. She was still dressed in her white tunic and freezing because of the thin material.

"This is not, Narnia," Everything around her had a different feel to it. There wasn't any magic in the air like in Narnia. Lucy stood and slipped on the wet stones beneath her sending her falling back down. Biting her lip Lucy kept herself from crying out in pain as the rock she had formally been leaning on now scraped against her back, tearing her tunic. Clenching her jaw Lucy forced herself back onto her feet. "No good staying here without protection."

Carefully making her way through the dark forest something started to tickle the back of Lucy's mind. It was similar to the feeling of magic but this was darker, even darker than the feeling of being near Jadis the White Witch. Lucy's eyes widened as she picked up her pace, trying to leave the cold feeling behind her. Bursting through some bushes Lucy saw before her the outline of a building placed upon a hill. Usually she would have taken her time to overlook such a place but now, with that coldness coming closer she didn't even give herself a few seconds to breath. Pushing her muscles to work faster Lucy found her way to a set of stairs. Quick as a fox she made her way to the top of the ruins.

Now is when Lucy took a moment to herself. Her breathing wasn't too bad since she was using to hard labor and hours of running; training or even, the worst of all, war. Water dripped from her hair and tunic onto the ground, mixing with blood that had decided to come from her wounded back. Voices caught her ears as she stood up to her full height. 'Now is not the time to have no weapon.' The voices drew closer and Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Before her were four small men that hardly reached above her waist but weren't tall enough to be dwarves. Thankfully, after years of being so short, she'd reached a decent size of 5'7".

As they saw Lucy they froze in panic. Moments passed as the four and one traded looks of mistrust. Lucy was shaken out of her frozen state as she felt that cold feeling getting closer and fast. In minutes whatever it was would be upon them, "get together!" Lucy moved in front of the men, hoping to block them from this evil. Out of the shadows came five cloaked figures, each with a gleaming sword in hand. They were surrounded and based off of the look of the small men, out skilled.

"Stay together and whatever you do stay near me." One of the men, he had black hair and bright blue eyes, looked at her and saw the determined set of her jaw. A shadow on her back caught his eye and he gasped. The woman's back was bleeding and yet, here she was, standing up to the shadowed figures to protect them. Lucy held her finger to her lips to keep him silent about her back.

Each one of the small men drew swords, and although Lucy could tell they didn't know how to use them, they still planned on it. Lucy was never very good at hand-to-hand combat but if she could just get one of the shadow figure's swords away from them she could hold her own and protect the small men. Trying to buy them some time Lucy yelled out, "Who are you? What is it that you want here?"

The shadow figures stopped walking and one of them turned to Lucy. "_**Who are you child of Men; to stand between the Nazgul and it's prey?**__"_

Lucy tried to stop herself from shuddering, she really did, but the evil in this man's voice was just too much. "I am Lucy the Valiant, and I will not stand by and watch you kill these men." This was when the final thread broke. The other shadow men began to converge on the men as the one that had turned to Lucy advanced closer to her.

"_**You're blood stinks of age child of Men. But yet you are a child. What are you?**__"_ Again the shadow man, the Nazgul as they called themselves, moved closer to Lucy. Three of the hobbits were out of the way and trying to fight three of the Nazgul while the last one moved towards the dark haired man. Lucy heard the red haired one call out a name but seconds later the black haired one disappeared. Forgetting about the Nazgul before her Lucy raced to where the young man had been, picked up his fallen sword and attacked. The sword could hardly be called that for Lucy. It was too small, a little larger than a dagger.

The Nazgul before her seemed less evil than the one that she had talked to. She blocked and parried like it was second nature to her, which it was, and attacked with a fierceness that rallied Peter's temper. Behind her Lucy heard gasping. Kicking the Nazgul away Lucy ran back to the small man, but just before she got to him the first Nazgul blocked her path. _"__**You go no farther child of Men.**_**"**

Pissed, and heading straight towards livid, Lucy did something that only her brothers would do; she attacked without thinking. Lucy let each and every emotion she had pent up inside her go out with every attack she made. Pain seared her wounded back as she moved but Lucy pushed the pain away. Behind her she would later notice a man come to their rescue with a sword and torch. Rolling out of the way of one of her opponent's thrusts Lucy slammed the blade into the creature's side. The loudest and most horrible noise that Lucy had ever heard came from within the creature's cloak. Pain flew through Lucy's right arm as she let go of the sword, leaving it still within her opponent's body.

Finally the Nazgul fled, mainly due to the light of the man's torch. Just before fleeing with its comrades the Nazgul before her grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her closer to him. _"__**You will pay child of Men for interfering. Remember, you have forever been marked by me." **_Quietly it whispered something else into Lucy's ear.

Being tossed to the ground Lucy rolled over and landed next to the black haired small man. His three friends and the other man came rushing over to their companion. Lucy moved out of the way, biting her cheek to keep from screaming as pain wretch itself through her body. Apparently Lucy hadn't gotten to the small man in time and he had been stabbed by the creature she had tried to fend away from him. The taller man among them lifted the small man into his arms after he passed his torch to the red haired man, he turned to Lucy and stared at her for a moment as if he was trying to decide if she was an enemy or not.

"It's alright Strider, she tried to protect us." Another one of the small men placed himself between Lucy and this Strider man. Lucy sneezed and rubbed her arms, trying to bring back warmth to them now that her body was cooling down from adrenalin. Lucy knew she was getting sick. She didn't know how long she'd been in that stream for and based off of the wound on her back she had lost a lot of blood while running around and fighting. She was a healer, thus she knew the symptoms her body was warning her were coming.

"I mean you no harm kind sir, nor harm of your companions. But please, allow me to come with you until the next village for I do not know where I am." Lucy looked the man in the eye, letting him see the truth there. He nodded and turned away, rushing down the stairs. The three men and Lucy followed him into the woods. Lucy could hear the Nazgul behind them somewhere in the darkness of the forest. Lucy's right arm throbbed and her back was telling her that she wouldn't last much longer. Still, Lucy marched on.

Strider stopped them near a statue that looked like a troll to Lucy and set Frodo down. "Sam, do you know that Athelas plant?"

"Athelas," the red haired man asked in confusion.

Strider took a moment to think, "Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider lit another torch from Sam's. "Merry, Pippin, stay here and watch Frodo."

"What about her?" The shortest of the two men asked, pointing to a still soaking wet and shivering Lucy. Strider looked her way and pulled his cloak off of himself handing it to her. Nodding her thanks Lucy wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and latched it so it wouldn't fall off. It was hard work for her arm and the cloth hurt the skin on her back but Lucy hid the pain.

"She comes with me." Taking her left arm in his hand Strider pulled Lucy along into the trees. She didn't complain, usually she would if she felt threatened, but this man didn't seem to have an evil bone in his body. Calmly she allowed him to pull her along until they came to a sudden stop. Strider knelt, handing Lucy the torch and pulled out a dagger to cut up the plant that Lucy guessed was Athelas.

"This will help him right?" Lucy asked her voice small and raspy from running.

"It will help but he needs Lord Elrond's…" a hand wrapped itself around Lucy's mouth well a blade was pointed at Strider's neck.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard? And a woman too," the voice was female, but the black spots on Lucy's vision stopped her from seeing what her captor looked like. Strider though seemed to relax a little, even with a sword pointed at him.

"Arwen we need your help." He stood and faced the woman, raising an eyebrow at Lucy before his eyes flicked over to her captor. The woman released Lucy and motioned for Strider to lead the way. Being able to turn now Lucy could see the woman was of a pure beauty that outshined even Susan's. She had long black hair, skin that seemed to glow, blue eyes that looked brown in the night and pointed ears. She wore multiple blue and brown layers of traveling clothes that looked to be made of the finest cloths.

Strider carefully brought them both back to Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam; who seemed to have not found any Athelas. The woman got off of her horse with such grace and rushed to Frodo's side with Strider next to her chewing on the plant. Frodo hissed in pain as Strider put the plant into his wound. "_I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light."_

Lucy froze her steps as confusion washed over her. 'How? How am I able to understand a language I have never heard before?' Lucy watched as Strider and Arwen moved Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

"_Stay_ _with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you._" Strider said as he secured a buckle on the horse's saddle. Arwen placed her hand on his arm to halt his movements.

'Hobbits?' Lucy looked to Sam, Merry and Pippin and saw that they were in a state of confusion, turning to look at each other as their companion spoke with this woman in another language. 'Is that what they are? Though I've never heard the term before.'

_"I'm the faster rider. I'll take him."_

_"__The __road is too dangerous."_ concern filled Strider's voice as he spoke this words. His tone though was even so as not to scare the Hobbits.

"I do not fear them," Arwen said with such conviction. "_Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him." _Strider nodded and helped the woman into the saddle behind Frodo. Lucy looked into the Hobbit's eyes and nearly gasped when she saw them lock onto hers.

"Injured," Frodo croaked out, his hand rising to reach for Lucy. Arwen and Strider shared a look that Lucy would have guessed to be panic before Arwen gripped her horse's reins tighter.

_"Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast_!" Off the horse took, riding nearly as fast as Peter's old unicorn had. Strider watched as the woman left, ignoring Sam's call of the Nazgul still being out there. Slowly, the screams of the Nazgul began to leave and they took their cold evil taint with them. One speck of evil remained behind and Lucy turned to look into the woods behind her.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought, feeling as though she were being watched. Just as she thought these words the evil that had remained left to follow after the others. "We have to hurry; I do not think that these woods are safe." Lucy turned to Strider, seeing him as the leader whether he wanted to be or not.

Strider nodded and off they went. For three days they walked, or at times ran, through the forest. None of them relented to their fatigue. There was a mutual feeling hanging in the air that should they give up then Frodo wouldn't make it. Lucy knew otherwise though. Frodo was safe, or at least would be, and them slowing down to breath wouldn't change that but the look in the man's eyes had sent a spark through her blood.

He was injured and changing into a wraith but still, he worried for her. He was able to pull himself out of the darkness long enough to try and warn Strider and Arwen. The look though in his eyes said that he wished Lucy were taken instead of him, as though her wounds were worse than his.

Her back wasn't worse than Frodo's wound but it would be soon if she didn't get it dressed properly. She was loosing blood and fast, but thankfully she'd had worse wounds and knew when she'd be at her limit. Lucy had fought in more wars than her brothers and more spars as well. She was Queen Lucy the Valiant and she refused to succumb to death so easily.

It was in the middle of their fourth day that they were met by six guards upon horses. Each of them with pointed ears. "We come from Bree and the Shire. Lady Arwen has brought our friend here for healing and we seek council and sanctuary with Lord Elrond." Strider placed his left hand over his heart, bowed his head and swept his arm out part way. Lucy, feeling that it best not to insult their would be saviors, followed suit, hoping she did it right and that no one noticed the grimace on her face. The Hobbits in front of her bowed normally. Sam seemed to be in awe.

"_We know of whom you are Ranger, and our Lady has told us of your coming."_ Strider nodded and moved to Sam, helping him onto one of the horses in front of the guards. He moved to Merry, doing the same on another horse and finished with Pippin. A hand found its way in front of Lucy's face and she followed it up to a brown haired man with green eyes. He was the one who had spoken to Strider. "My Lady, if you wouldn't mind I would be honored to carry you."

Accepting his hand Lucy swung herself up behind the man, careful of her tunic's positioning, using her left arm to wrap around his waist to keep steady and her right to keep Strider's cloak closed. The only good thing about having to travel for days is the fact that she was no longer wet and cold. Instead, she was only cold and sick. The man whose horse she shared slightly raised an eyebrow at her neatness of mounting without his help but said nothing. With Strider on another horse the guards set out at a gallop.

A mere hour had passed before Lucy found herself staring at a beautiful city built into and around a mountain, forest and various waterfalls. They walked in a line along the mountain, heading for the city entrance. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's more beautiful than even Cair Paravel." Lucy sighed, not knowing that the man before her had heard her as well as the rest of the guards and Strider.

"Cair Paravel my Lady? I do not think I have ever heard of such a place." Lucy's guard said. Lucy immediately sat up as straight as possible and blushed.

"It is the home of my heart and soul. Though, I do not think that any one within this city or any other city would have heard of it. It is in a very distant land and sadly, I have no way of knowing how to return there." Strider turned partway around to face Lucy's guard and Lucy herself.

"If you do not know the way there, then how did you come about being at Amon Sul?"

"Amon Sul? Are those the ruins we were attacked by the Nazgul at?" Lucy leaned over to look Strider in the eyes. The man she was ridding with grabbed a hold of her right arm to keep her from falling off of the horse and mountain itself. Lucy hissed in pain but continued to look Strider down. "I don't know how I got there. I woke up in the middle of a stream in the woods nearby when I felt the Nazgul coming towards me. I ran until I ended up at the top of the ruins where I ended up running into the… you called them Hobbits right?"

"Yes Hobbits, you might know them as Halflings…" At Lucy's blank stare Strider saw that she really had no clue as to what Hobbits were. "How do you know of the Nazgul?"

"I don't, not really. But one of them called themselves that when I stood in its way of the Hobbits." Lucy was suddenly pulled into a proper sitting position by her guard as she nearly ran head first into a tree branch. "Thank you," Lucy smiled at the man who nodded and smiled back.

"You stood in the way of the Nazgul? And you talked to them?" The guards were all looking at Lucy as they cleared the mountain side and could ride next to each other once again. It was a blond haired and blue eyes man that spoke the questions.

Suddenly Strider remembered what Merry had said earlier, "You tried to protect them with no weapon at all. And soaking wet no less."

"There was no other choice. I couldn't take one of the Hobbit's swords, and I don't even know what the Nazgul are. All I thought about was getting the four of them to safety. If I could have been able to disarm one of the Nazgul I would have used its Claymore against them."

"You are full of surprises young child of Men," Lucy's guard commented as he slid down from the saddle.

"Why do you call me a child of Men? The Nazgul did as well but I don't see much of a difference between you and me. Well besides for your stunning good looks and pointed ears."

"Child I am an Elf. To be exact, I have lived for 2,349 years."

Smiling Lucy tilted her head in thought and suddenly giggled. "Well then, you're still a good 206 years younger than I." The Elves, Hobbits and Strider all froze to look at Lucy. "What? In Narnia, I'm 2,555 years old. But I guess, among all of you I would still be 17…. Hmmm, it can be quite confusing at times to tell the difference. Even if my heart and soul are my proper Narnian age my body is still that of a child."

"You do not look of Elvin kin." One of the Elvin guards looked to Lucy for an explanation.

"Well of course not. In Narnia and in England there are no Elves. But trust me, it's a confusing matter that is best not to be discussed." Lucy slid off of the horse and onto the ground. Black dots floated around her vision and Lucy started to fall forward. Sam was quick to catch her with Merry and Pippin at his side to help her stay on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked in a quiet voice that still reached everyone's ears.

Before Lucy could answer her guard stepped forward and pushed aside Strider's cloak. He hissed in sympathy when he saw the bloody gashes that spread from her shoulder blades to just before her left hip. "Why did you not say something sooner? How long have you had this wound?"

"Umm, since I got here. I fell when I was trying to get out of the stream and landed on a very sharp rock. And I hadn't said anything because I would have slowed down the group, thus making us take longer to reach safety." Pippin went to move Lucy's right arm around his shoulders and Lucy pulled back. "Sorry Pippin but I was injured earlier during the Nazgul fight and its best not to touch my arm."

"You were injured?" Strider was by her side in seconds, lifting up the sleeve of the tunic. "Were you cut?"

"No," Lucy said, shaking her head. "When I stabbed the Nazgul something happened to my arm. Later, just before it left… well, it grabbed by arm and said that I was forever marked."

Strider's face turned pale as he saw Lucy's arm. The veins of her arm were dark and the skin was growing darker as well. On her bicep was the perfect form of five armored fingers. The skin there was black, and seemed to be growing even darker. "We must get her to Elrond immediately!" Strider swung Lucy up and into his arms, rushing inside one of the beautiful buildings and leaving their guards and the Hobbits to follow behind.

"Strider, I should probably tell you something." Lucy whispered as the man continued forward. The nod of his head told Lucy to continue. Lucy was losing consciousness quickly and figured it best to tell this man before she passed out. "When I fought the Nazgul, or well, when it was leaving it said something beside me being marked. It said that I would pay for interfering…"

"Of course it would say that. The Nazgul do not take it well when it's prey gets away."

"No, that's not all. It told me to remember that I was forever marked, I told you that part but it had whispered something to me after. It had said that I was his." Strider's eyes widened as he pulled open a door and stepped inside the Healing Room.


	3. Dreams

_**Hail all and welcome. See that here we have another chapter of Lucy in Middle-Earth. I fixed the mistake I had made in the last chapter about everyone calling Lucy human when they didn't use that word for the Race of Men. Read and enjoy everyone! Alright, so when I was writing this I ended up with 15 Word pages, so yeah... I'm cutting that into different chapters.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This is the Black Speak unless told it is a flashback."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams<strong>_

There was nothing there when Lucy awoke. Usually she would have woken to the place that she had feinted at or a room but never to nothing. Sitting up from the floor Lucy looked around herself. Where ever she was, was pure white. There were no shadows, walls, ceiling or even a floor upon which to stand. Standing up Lucy felt as though she were floating.

"By Aslan's mane, if this is death I will be most bored here." Lucy giggled at her silliness and then her eyes suddenly widened. 'I giggled," she thought in shock. 'I haven't giggled since before I left Narnia…'

_**Flashback**_

_** "I don't, not really. But one of them called themselves that when I stood in its way of the Hobbits." Lucy was suddenly pulled into a proper sitting position by her guard as she nearly ran head first into a tree branch. "Thank you," Lucy smiled at the man who nodded and smiled back.**_

_** Smiling Lucy tilted her head in thought and suddenly giggled. "Well then, you're still a good 206 years younger than I." The Elves, Hobbits and Strider all froze to look at Lucy. "What? In Narnia, I'm 2,555 years old. But I guess, among all of you I would still be 17…. Hmmm, it can be quite confusing at times to tell the difference. Even if my heart and soul are my proper Narnian age my body is still that of a child."**_

_**End Flashback**_

'It's… nice to smile again…'

"It is good to hear you say that youngling." I calm voice sounded behind Lucy. She spun on her heels and nearly fell. Before her was a man of superior presence to even Aslan. He was at least 6'2" in height, thin and yet muscular. Clothed in a pale blue robe she stood barefoot. He was changing between having waist length black hair to shoulder length white-blond hair and everything in between. His eyes were ever changing as well: blue, grey, silver, green, brown, Lucy just couldn't keep looking in his eyes without giving herself a headache. "I am sorry youngling for my appearance."

"No need to apologize my Lord…" Lucy glanced at his feet to keep from looking in his eyes.

"You may look up youngling." Lucy did as told and found herself looking into sky blue eyes surrounded by waist length dark blond hair. "I am known as Ilúvatar, though some call me Eru."

"My Lord Ilúvatar, might you happen to know where it is I am?"

"You are in an in-between. There is no word for this place, nor is this a place of reality. A dream world if you wish to call it such."

"I have learned that there are many worlds, even ones of dreams but never before have I seen a place such as this." Lucy looked around her at the nothingness. "Might I ask another question my Lord Ilúvatar?"

Ilúvatar smiled, "It is just Ilúvatar to you youngling. And I know of what you wish to ask. First, let us sit down and enjoy some comforts." Waving his arm a couch a table appeared between them. Upon the table were different Earth and Narnian snacks that Lucy favored, along with what looked and smelled like a nymph drink. Walking over to the couch Lucy waited for Ilúvatar to sit down first. "Now youngling, there is much that we must speak about. But first, to answer your question, you are here to learn of the One Ring, of Middle-Earth, and of yourself."

"Middle-Earth," Lucy tested the word on her lips. "So that is the world I have found myself in this time?"

"Aye child, indeed it is. But first, I believe it important to tell you about the One Ring for you will be going on a quest to destroy it. During the Second Age, a Dark Lord named Sauron crafted a Ring of Power to control all of the rings made by Celebrimbor, an Elven smith. There is a rhyme that you should remember youngling: Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

"Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." Ilúvatar looked down at Lucy and smiled, "though I may just be a bit bias, I must agree. To Lady Galadriel the ring Nenya, Ring of Adamant, is worn. She had always and will always have Nenya. To Lord Elrond the ring Vilya, the Ring of Air, is worn. It was passed down to him by Gil-Galad and Celebrimbor before him. And finally to Gandalf the Grey went Narya, the Ring of Fire. It was given to him by Círdan, though it does not follow Gandalf."

"Why not Lor… Ilúvatar?" Lucy looked up into the laughing sky blue eyes as she corrected her mistake.

"Because it has waited for its proper master for many a year. Seven to the Dwarf-Lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. Four rings were destroyed by dragon fire while the rest are now within the hands of Sauron. And Nine… nine rings were gifted to the race of Men… who above all else, desire power. Those nine rings are still around, but worn by the very creatures who attacked the Hobbits and yourself."

"The Nazgul…" Lucy reached up and rubbed her right arm. When she didn't feel any pain she pulled up her tunic sleeve and looked at the skin. Nothing was there.

"The mark is gone while you sleep, but it will appear again when you wake." Ilúvatar said with a sad smile. "The final Ring of Power was not meant to be made dear youngling. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom… the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring… to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice… and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. Sadly though, I must say that my people, the Dwarfs, and the Race of Men should have seen this coming. Sauron had always bourn evil in his heart and treated others as though they were slaves." Lucy shuddered at the word, remembering her time in Narnia with the slave traders.

"There was a war against Elves and Sauron; this is known as War of the Elves and Sauron… not very imaginative if you think about it. Actually you don't even have to think about it to realize that it's not imaginative. Eregion was destroyed as well as Celebrimbor. Tar-Minastir brought to Middle-Earth an army for a second war that helped Gil-Galad to destroy Sauron's army, but a part fled into Mordor. At the third war Ar-Pharazon brought forth an army to battle Sauron. This time though, Sauron surrendered and was taken to Númenor as a prisoner. Never once, during all of these wars had the Elves told the Númenóreans about any of the Rings of Power, and because of that Sauron turned the Númenóreans to his side. With the fall of their once great nation, Sauron's body was destroyed."

"His body Ilúvatar? You say that as though he is still living."

"Because sadly youngling, he is. In a sense of the word. Sauron's spirit lived on, and with the Ring he began his war against Elves and Men. 3000 years ago Sauron had used the Ring to bring back his physical body to fight. This was to be his defeat though for Isildur was able to take up his father's broken sword and cut off the Ring from Sauron's hand. Sadly though, Isildur was unable to destroy it. Elrond himself witnessed Isildur's weakness while inside Mount Doom. The Ring betrayed Isildur, for it only listens to its master, and he was killed by orcs. For two thousand years it rested at the bottom of the River Anduin, where a Stoor Hobbit named Déagol found it. Shortly after Sméagol, Deagol's relative, killed him and took the Ring. It changed the poor creature into Gollum and he's had hold of the Ring for 500 years. When the Ring left Sméagol it was found by a Hobbit, whose young nephew I believe you have met…"

"I can not recall all of who I have met, but I take it you are talking about Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. That of which I could not tell you of whom you might be referring to as I have met all of them." Lucy thought about what she knew on each Hobbit. Merry, Pippin and Sam seemed very protective of Frodo; Frodo seemed to be the oldest… other than that, Lucy knew nothing about them. "I really can't think of whom it is Ilúvatar."

"Bilbo Baggins is the Hobbit's name. Frodo Baggins is his nephew. Well, Bilbo found the Ring and has had it in the Shire for 60 years. Now, after Bilbo left the Ring to his nephew in the Shire he came to Rivendell. Frodo now carries the Ring and you will help to create the rest of the Ring's legend." At this Ilúvatar turned to Lucy and leaned down to be eye level with her. "This is where we come to the rest of what you must know. There is much to tell you about Middle-Earth and all who live here."

Lucy nodded. For the next… well Lucy couldn't really tell how long had passed for time wasn't really touched by this realm. Ilúvatar and Lucy would talk, eat and drink but everything that they talked about seemed to stay within her mind. Ilúvatar had told her than when she awoke she would remember everything as though it had just happened and she had lived it. As they talked about something, the nothingness around them changed to show Lucy what everything was, or about each event that took place. Tales were told about Elves, Dwarfs, Men, Hobbits, some about the Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls. Ilúvatar did mention briefly about the Ents, Dragons, Werewolves, and even Giant Spiders. He had told her that she need not fear running into any Werewolves for they hardly roamed beyond their territory anymore and that there were no Dragons at all. Lucy was a little sad to hear that part.

Images of Rivendell, Gondor and Mordor took hold of Lucy's eyes as important parts of their histories were told to her.

"Are you sure that I'll remember all of this Ilúvatar? This is quite a bit of information." Lucy was starting to feel tired. Although she knew that her physical body was resting somewhere within Rivendell, this was her mind, and a mind needed sleep just as much as the rest of the body.

"Yes youngling you will remember all that you have seen and heard this night. For what we speak of is of great importance, and it is better to have the knowledge before everything else begins. Though I will admit to having gotten carried away for much of what I have told you will not be needed to know." Ilúvatar smiled at Lucy as she yawned. "Do not worry youngling for there is just one other thing that we must speak of before you may sleep."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You," Ilúvatar slid off of the couch to kneel in front of Lucy. Gently he took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. The tiredness that Lucy had felt before was now instantly gone. "The reason you are here Lucy that is what we must speak of. It is because you hold inside of you a power greater than any has seen in Middle-Earth since the first of the Dúnedain. When you first went through the wardrobe Narnia was not where you were suppose to have gone. Instead you were meant to walk the path of Middle-Earth and live here. None of your siblings had been meant to move between worlds and to have done that is a feat of its own which you brought about."

"You mean to tell me, that everything that I have been through wasn't meant to happen?" Lucy couldn't think about having not gone to Narnia or met the people that she had. Never ruling over her home or falling in love with Caspian. Tears started to fill up Lucy's eyes as she thought about the man she loved and left behind. "None of it was meant to happen?"

"None of it. Though I will admit that I am glad that it has for it has brought you to us when the time is most important. The people of this world need you Lucy Pevensie. They need you, just as you need them. For everything that has happened in the past it has made you stronger and wiser. There is a future waiting for you and you will change the course of the future for many others… even for people dear to my heart."

"Why Ilúvatar do you not end all of this? If you are able to make this world which is not really here but is, then why not force Sauron away from these lands?"

"I can not interfere youngling. Just as your Aslan of Narnia could not until the time is right, but for me, I am unable to help at all except for this small amount I have given to you. I wish so much youngling that I could, but alas, I can not." Ilúvatar stood and brought Lucy up with him. Once she was standing the couch and table disappeared. Slowly Lucy was beginning to give in to her fatigue once again. "There is one last gift that I wish to give you Lucy Pevensie. A gift of great importance and standing." Taking one of his hands from hers he reached into his robe. Opening his hand he revealed a ring.

It was beautiful and looked almost like Lucy's old jewels from the Golden Age of Narnia. It was a gold band with a gold braid along it. In the center was a red gem. "This is Narya. She has been waiting for you youngling." Taking Lucy's left hand in his he slipped the ring upon her middle finger. As if it were sighing in relief Narya glowed gently until it fit Lucy's finger perfectly. "You already bring courage to others in battle, may she help you give them hope as well."

"Ilúvatar, I can not take this. Did you not say that Narya belongs to Gandalf the Grey?" Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of the ring. It felt as though that were its rightful place.

"I said that she does not follow him youngling and that she has been waiting for her rightful master… or in this case, mistress. Use her well and you'll find that you can never lose her. If someone were to take her then she will come back when you call to her. Now, youngling it is time for you to sleep."

Lucy yawned once more and nodded her head. "One last thing Ilúvatar… why is it I understood that Aragorn and Arwen were saying when they spoke that other language?"

"Ahh that would be Aslan's gift to you. He has allowed you to understand and speak any language that is spoken here on Middle-Earth. That is so you may never lose your way and it helps in political matters as well. Though I told him that it was cheating, but he won the argument and said that it was lending a helping hand to his Dear One." Placing his hand over her eyes Lucy felt herself fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Waking Council

_**Welcome to Waking Council. This chapter might just be a little long. It is 10 Word pages after all. So welcome one and welcome all to the Council of Elrond.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Languages are the same as in every other chapter. This font is the Black Speak.<strong>_

-This is speaking done within the mind-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waking Council<strong>_

Waking, Lucy sat bolt up and flung her feet onto the floor. No longer was she in the in-between world, for now she was back in Rivendell. Looking around Lucy found herself sitting on a warm bed with red silk blankets and pillows. The room around her was large and open with no glass blocking the fresh air from entering the windows. A wooden desk sat across from her next to an arch leading to a balcony. Three chests sat at the end of the bed, a fireplace in the corner of the room, an armoire on the other wall near the door out and next to the bed was a vanity, all made of the same wood. Stretching Lucy could feel the wounds to her back and arm were completely healed… quickly Lucy moved the sleeve of her nightgown she'd been changed into and sighed. There as black as night was the fingerprints she'd seen when Strider had looked.

Going to the armoire Lucy glanced inside to find dresses of different colors. She sighed and grabbed a random dress. It was black and gold with no back and sleeves that hung off her shoulders but split two inches down to reveal her arms completely. The neckline was modest but was more something Susan was more likely to wear than Lucy. From the waist down the black had turned a transparent black with two slits up the sides to the hips. Frowning, Lucy checked the armoire's drawers and found a pair of emerald green leggings. Changing out of her nightgown and into the outfit Lucy took note of the fact that the clothes fit her perfectly and hugged every curve of her form while accenting others. A gold and silver belt for decoration rested on her waist while a leather one was placed under it, hiding away. Walking over to the vanity to brush her waist length hair Lucy froze in shock.

Looking back at her from the mirror was Lucy, but she looked differently than she ever had even in her prime. Grabbing the brush Lucy calmed her and closed her eyes. Once she was done brushing her auburn-brown hair; as Aslan always said, it was a perfect match for his mane, though Lucy thought it darker. It seemed to be easier to brush today than ever before. She put the brush down, placing half of her hair atop her head in a pile. Finding some silver pins in one of the vanity drawers Lucy clipped her hair up, leaving half of it to hang down her back and two stands to frame her face. Seeing her reflection for the first time Lucy gasped and reached up. Her small ears were now pointed, 'by Aslan's mane, what has happened?'

-This my youngling, is one of many gifts that you have waiting for you. Here in Middle-Earth you are immortal, just as you should have been. You are a child in the eyes of all but you are still your two millennia of years grown. Physically though, you are naught but 17 and your soul will feel 17 to others. For that I am sorry, but your future is here, not Narnia, so you will start anew.-

Lucy looked about the room as the voice filled her ears. "Ilúvatar where are you?"

-I am here and yet nowhere youngling. I can not speak long but I wished to explain. I have granted you your ears so that others will not think less of your immortality. Just like the Elves you may die from injury, but not old age or sickness. You also have their hearing. Use this to your advantage youngling. Also I must tell you that within the chests at the foot of your bed are a few things that you will need along your quest. Good lucky my youngling and may you be safe. - Iluvatar's voice faded out as Lucy walked to the chests. Taking a deep breath she opened the one on her far left first.

Inside it was a beautiful Elven longbow made of a type of wood Lucy didn't know. The string was made of what felt like hair, but that couldn't be it. Intricate vines and Elven words were etched upon it. "From the Magnificent yet Just, the Gentle yet Valiant, comes the dawn. It is the Valiant that shines the brightest of all." Lucy smiled at the words. Next to it was a matching quiver filled with arrows. Taking out an arrow Lucy found that it was sharp and the fletching was golden Griffin feathers. Placing the arrow back Lucy put the quiver on her back and tighten the straps. Black leather made up the straps to keep the quiver secured to her back. Picking up the longbow she put it over her shoulder and head where it belonged.

In the chest were also a sword, a knife and daggers. The daggers were as much for viewing as they were for weapons. They were slightly curved but both sides were deadly sharp. The hilts were made of what looked like Redwood with gold inlaid into patters. There were two for her boots, two for her forearms, one for the small of her back, and one hung on a chain for around her neck. The knife the exactly the same design as the daggers but longer and meant for her hip. Lucy always did love her dagger back in Narnia and having all of these made her feel safe once more. Each had a black leather and wood sheath, the same as the longbow, with black leather straps. Placing her daggers and the knife properly she took out her final weapon.

The sword wasn't Elvish like the daggers and longbow. It was thin and light, but she could tell that this just wasn't Elvish… 'It looks, shall I say it, Narnian.' It was the proper length that she would need, reaching from her feet to the ends of her legs; the hilt fit her hand properly and left room should she need to fight with both hands upon the sword. The guard was expertly made to look like a lion roaring. Everything was shining in the mix between a lighter metal and a darker one but Lucy didn't know the metal. The hilt had black leather inlaid upon it to keep her hands from slipping during battle. Upon the blade were more Elvish writings. "Stand for the weak, the strong, and the innocent. Seek out the name of one who avails. Bring forth the fire of the Ring of Power. Be gone the darkness that never sleeps."

"I swear Ilúvatar that you are a man of riddles just like the Professor, Aslan and the centaurs." Lucy sheathed the sword in its sheath. The sheath itself was a sight to see. The sheath was made of the same metal as her sword with black writing upon it. Looking closely she saw that it was Narnian. She smiled at the words and strapped the sword to her leather belt.

Seeing nothing left inside the chest Lucy closed the lid and turned to the one on her far right. Something told her that it wasn't yet time to open up the middle chest. What lay inside the now open chest made tears of joy fall from Lucy's eyes and down her cheeks. There before her was a now completely filled cordial. It's crystal jar in perfect shape and the red liquid inside clear as ever. She had remembered leaving her cordial to Caspian with less than half of it filled for it had seen too many battles and wars. Next to it was a folded up dark green cloak. Slipping the cloak over her quiver Lucy found that it fit perfect still, reaching just above the floor and the hood could completely hid her face and now pointy ears. The most amazing gift of all though was the silver leaf and flower crown resting at the bottom of the chest. Picking it up Lucy knew right away that it was her crown, but not her crown. Now it was made of a different lighter but stronger metal to protect it where ever she went. The same metal her sword and sheath were made out of to be exact. Placing it upon her head she found that it no longer sat on top of her hair but fell perfectly over her forehead, wrapping around her head and staying there.

Lucy felt like Lucy again, Queen of Narnia. Pulling her hood over her head to veil her face she found that the cloak hid each and every one of her weapons perfectly. Even her quiver didn't appear to be there anymore. Lucy headed towards the door. Reaching out she found another ring on her fingers, this one on her right ring finger. It was silver in the shape of a tree reaching her knuckle with its roots wrapping around her fingers. In the middle of the tree was a clear green emerald. The emerald had the letter I etched in black within. "I take it that this is from you then Ilúvatar." A gust of wind let Lucy know that she had guessed correctly. Pulling the door open Lucy found a guard before her door.

"Pardon me, but could you show me to the man Strider and the Hobbits that came here with me?" The guard turned towards Lucy and bowed his head.

"I was told that if you woke before the meeting bell rang to escort you to the Council of Elrond my Lady." The guard offered her his right hand.

"Alright then, please lead the way sir." Lucy took the offered hand and allowed the guard to lead her through a maze of hallways. Maybe one day she'd be able to remember them like she remembered every inch of Cair Paravel. It didn't take them long to reach the hallway they needed when they heard a bell in the distance. "I take it that bell means that the council is starting?"

"Yes my Lady. But you will not be interrupting too much."

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to his fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo." A voice reached their sensitive ears and then silence for a few moments as the two continued to walk.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." Lucy's guard bowed and left her as she entered a small garden courtyard just as a man reached for a Ring upon a pedestal, "Isildur's bane." Lucy glanced at the Ring and looked away. The evil from the Ring was making her skin crawl. She could feel the pulsing magic that came off of it in waves.

"Boromir!" Strider called out, standing to his feet.

"_**Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul."**_ An elderly man in grey began to chant. The air around them became thinner and the sky changed darker and darker. All light within the area seemed to disappear. The man named Boromir backed away from the Ring.

"Stop now!"Lucy commanded, stepping forward to be noticed. "The evil of that tongue is as clear as the sea. All can see what it does to the air around us."

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris… what ever do you mean young Lady?" Lucy turned towards the man that she'd heard spoken first and bowed her head, placing her left hand over her heart and the sweeping it out part way. She's remembered from meeting their guards how to properly respect an Elf.

"Hail my Lord. I had not meant any disrespect barging in here." Lucy lifted her head from its bow. "I don't know really how to explain my words. I am used to others speaking about such matters before myself. I believe you could say that I can feel magic."

"You will have to explain that more later on." The man, whom Lucy guessed was Elrond since every paid so much attention to him, nodded his head and smile gently. "It is good to see you awake at last my Lady. You have slept for nearly 16 days since your healing."

"16 days my Lord? That is the longest a wound as kept me asleep. I thank you for healing me my Lord. It was you was it not?"

"Yes it was me. You healed wonderfully well and left no scar, but I must ask, where ever did you receive all of the others?"

"That my Lord is a story for another time. I will be glad to tell you tonight at dinner perhaps?"

"I look forward to hearing it, as well as your gift. Please take a seat and we will continue." Lucy nodded and took a seat between Boromir and a red haired Dwarf. "We welcome to our council one more. Now, as we were before she so kindly interrupted us." Lucy blushed a little at the joking glare Elrond sent her way.

"It is a gift." Boromir stated, once more rising to his feet. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said calmly from his seat.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A blond haired, grey eyed Elf stood up to defend Strider. He was tall and well built. 'Very handsome,' Lucy thought to herself before mentally shaking the thought away.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir ask with some emotion plain in his voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"_Sit down, Legolas."_ Aragorn raised his raised to get Legolas to stop.

Boromir stared at Aragorn. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs to King." His voice was now laced with contempt.

"I have to say that I agree with Aragorn over there. It's a stupid idea to think that you can wield a Ring of Power with nothing coming back to bite you. Have we not learned that from the past?" Lucy said nonchalantly as she thought about everything she'd learned about them.

"And what, child, would you know about wielding a Ring of Power?" Elrond asked from his seat. The old man nodded his head and looked at her, along with every head in the courtyard.

"Well I personally wouldn't know just yet. You see, I've just obtained mine last night. Though I do know of what a Lady Galadriel, you Lord Elrond, a Gil-Galad, and a Círdan have dealt with, as well as an Istari, whatever that is, named Gandalf the Grey. All have lost something they loved or gained something that they did not wish for."

"This is preposterous; a mere child such as you could never know what a Ring of Power is like. Let alone what others' who have had it bare. And how do you know of whom have the Rings of Power when none do?" Boromir, as Lucy was thinking, liked to run his mouth or was a commander and had to talk a lot to get things done. "And how could you have obtained a Ring of Power if Lord Elrond said that you have just woken up from a healing?"

"Easily, it was given as a gift." Lucy shrugged her shoulders and her cloak raised a little, revealing her bare feet.

"Show us then this Ring of Power that you say you have."

Lucy raised her left hand for everyone within the area to see. Lord Elrond stood to his feet along with the old man. The old man's eyes went to his own hand and widened. "This is Narya, the Ring of Fire. Lord Elrond will agree with me on what this ring is."

"How did you get that from me?" the old man, whom Lucy now knew to be Gandalf, asked and his hand tighten on his staff. A few others in the room had moved their hands to their weapons, including the twins by Elrond's side.

"I did not steal this. I sweat upon my life that I did not. It was graced upon me as a gift by an Elf named Ilúvatar; or as some of you call him, Eru." Eyes widened and mutters began. "He said that Narya has been waiting for me for many years. You know that you were never her true master don't you Gandalf the Grey?"

Gandalf's grip lessoned and he took his seat once more. "I had known for some time now."

"Do you believe me about Ilúvatar?" Lucy wasn't used to others believing her so easily. Her family didn't believe her about Narnia, they were proved wrong. They again didn't believe her about Aslan, and again they were proved wrong. 'I can go on for many more minutes remembering how no one ever believed me but it will only drive me insane.'

"I am not sure on what to believe on how you got that ring child. Though if I could see your face I would know if you lie or not." Lucy shook her head no at the request to take her cloak off. She was still a little embarrassed about having new ears. Three within the council had already seen her round ears along with a few guards so how could see explain her sudden change? And all of her new possessions where once she only had a tunic that was torn up?

Gandalf sighed, "Aragorn and our friend here are right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond spoke, looking everyone over and Boromir sat back down with a scowl towards Lucy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Dwarf next to her stood, grabbed his ax and charged the Ring, bringing his ax down upon it. Lucy flinched as she felt the Ring's evil strengthen. She saw Frodo wince as well and slip lower into his seat. The Dwarf was thrown backwards as his ax shattered leaving the Ring intact.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The Ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ask and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir looked around for someone to agree with him. A few were nodding their heads.

"Well, if that doesn't make someone want to go than I don't know what will." Lucy said with sarcasm. This man reminded her of an older Peter and Edmund mix. Already she was receiving a headache.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood once again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli glared at Legolas.

Boromir stood to his feet. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli roared as he stood to his feet. Every Elf, Man, and Dwarf in the courtyard stood to their feet in full arguing mode. Even Gandalf had joined in.

Lucy stood and walked to Aragorn who had remained in his seat. Slipping into the seat next to him she leaned over and whispered. "I take it that Elves and Dwarves do not get along?"

Aragorn looked down at her cloaked head. "You have guessed right my Lady."

"Thought so," Lucy froze as Frodo stood trying to say something but everyone couldn't hear him. "Pardon me a moment will you your Highness?" standing Lucy walked forward and heard Frodo yell that he would take the Ring. Sighing Lucy grabbed the Ring off of the podium. This caught everyone's attention. "I do believe that a member of the council is trying to speak…"

"My Lady, put the Ring back please." Gandalf turned towards her. Frodo's eyes had widened.

"See! She already tries to take the Ring for her own." Boromir's voice caught her ears. Lucy frowned and reached up. Unclasping her cloak Lucy let it fall to the ground behind her.

"I lay no claim to this bloody trinket," Lucy said softly. Every member of the council stared at the sight before them. Standing there was a lady Elf dressed as a warrior. "I have never wanted power, nor will I ever want it. I have dealt with the shadows in my heart and this… thing, has no control of me. I feel its evil, and because I wish it gone from this world more so than any other. I can feel what it is that this Ring wants and desire, and through it Sauron's. I now bare a Ring of Power and ask not for another."

"Who are you?" Frodo whispered. Lucy caught the question on her new hearing. She knew that he had once heard her name but this wasn't what he meant now.

"I am Lucy Pevensie. By the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, I am High Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Holder of the Glistening Eastern Sea... Commander of the Noble Order of the Lion, Dearest to Aslan's Heart and Lioness by right of birth. I am known to my people as Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"You look like an Elfling…" Aragorn took a step forward. "That is not possible. I have been by your side nearly every day since that wound look you. You were not an Elfling before…"

"Though an honor to look like one of these noble people, I am not Strider… sorry, your Highness Aragorn. Ilúvatar gifted me with pointed ears for another reason..." None missed the way Lucy halted her words before she said them. "Now, Frodo, you were saying." Lucy turned to the small Hobbit.

Frodo stood a little straighter and held out his hand to Lucy. She smiled and placed the One Ring in his hand. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf went to stand next to Frodo.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you I will." Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated.

"And my ax," Gimli growled out. Legolas rolled his eyes at the Dwarf and Lucy tried not to snicker, which didn't work all too well.

"Didn't he just break his ax?" Lucy asked Aragorn. The man smiled down at her.

"Don't tell him else he might go off on how the Dwarves make their axes." Legolas looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and they just grinned at each other.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir stood in the line with the others.

"HERE!" Came a voice from some bushes. Little Sam came jumping into the courtyard and stood beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with some amusement. Sam blushed and looked to the floor trying to be invisible.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Cried two voices as Merry and Pippin ran out from behind a pillar. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as he stood next to Frodo and the rest.

Pippin joined him not to long after "anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Merry looked over at Pippin, "Well that rules you out Pip." Pippin nodded his head in agreement until he realized what Merry had said.

"Then I am not going to leave you alone to face this evil." Lucy moved to stand next to Gimli and Legolas when Frodo stood in her way.

"No! I refuse to let you come." Frodo said firmly. Gandalf raised an eyebrow. Never once had he heard Frodo speak that way to another. "You got injured because of us last time and even more so because of me. I am not allowing you to come. You won't even be healed properly yet."

"That is a kind gesture that is not needed Frodo." Lucy turned around and lifted her hair over her shoulder for the young Hobbit to see her back. A few mutters were heard as Lucy turned back around. "There is no scar because of the rock and even the arm wound is gone." To make her point Lucy stuck her right arm out for Frodo to see her entire arm where only the finger prints were.

Aragorn and Elrond hissed in sympathy seeing them again. "Where did all of those scars come from?" Aragorn asked, having seen each scar that dressed Lucy's back and right arm and he expected there were more scars elsewhere on her body.

"As I said to Lord Elrond earlier, it is a story I will tell tonight at dinner. Now, Frodo, seeing as I am healed completely and you can tell that I have seen battle, that these weapons I carry are not for show, may I join you in this quest?"

Frodo nodded and looked away, not wanting to see the scars again. Gandalf kept his eyes on Lucy's right hand, which she took notice off.

Elrond looked the ten over. "Ten companions… so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin cheered. "Where are we going?"

Lucy leaned over a bit to be closer to Pippin, "didn't you hear already? We're going to a mission, quest… thing."


	5. Feasts and Fires

_**17 pages just for all of you. Now, I know that I have to say this but you should already know that I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS STORY! I just needed to let that out. Although I do very much enjoy Michelle Branches' music. May all of you enjoy the story for I might now be adding up the next chapter until I update my others. Read and Enjoy *bows***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feasts and Fires<strong>_

"A feast," Lucy asked in confusion. The guard who had walked her to the council earlier was bringing her back to her room. He had just told Lucy the news that he'd received a few minutes past from some of the other servants. The dinner would be changed to a feast in honor of the Fellowship. There would be dancing and singing included as well as a show of skills. "Hmmm, sounds interesting. You wouldn't happen to know if I should dress formally would you?"

"My Lady I would suggest you dress for both comfort and elegance. You can always be elegant another time if you wish it."

"You know me so well already."

"Actually it was because I saw the look on your face when you nearly tripped on your dress earlier. I hope you don't mind but I asked a few of the servants to change your wardrobe. There should be more… fitting clothes in there for you." The servant smiled as Lucy threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Ohh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Lucy pulled away and fixed her cloak to hide her blush. "I'm sorry, it's just that I very much despise dresses and skirts as of late so the chance to wear clothes that I like and am able to move in is a blessing."

"Think nothing of it. There is a dress that I believe you should wear. The servants told me that it would be on your bed."

Lucy sighed at the thought of having to wear a dress. They were too tight around her chest and too lose around her legs to be comfortable, as well as the fact that she had to watch how she moved. Wearing tunics and leggings allowed her to move properly and be sure that she was as comfy as a pillow. The guard rested a hand on her shoulder, forcing Lucy from her ponderings. He held the door to her room open for her.

"Thank you again," Lucy muttered as she entered the room. The guard closed the door and Lucy knew that if she were to look out of her room he'd be standing there. It was nice to once again have a guard assigned to her. No matter how much she complained in the past to her brothers she actually enjoyed having the company. Lucy felt like she was in Cair Paravel during the Golden Age once more. This felt different though, but right none the less.

The council had taken more time than anyone had really thought it would, besides Lucy who hadn't known about it until just after she woke up. It was nearing sunset and that meant dinner. Lucy was starved.

* * *

><p>Opening her door Lucy stuck her head out. "Psss, Rûdhon." Rûdhon looked over at Lucy's head and raised a pale blond eyebrow at her.<p>

"Yes my Lady?"

"Can I ask for your help with something?"

"What is it you need my Lady?" Lucy grabbed Rûdhon's arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Please Rûdhon, it's just Lucy. After ruling a kingdom for most of my life, titles become annoying. I've been just Lucy to everyone I know… unless it came time for diplomatic meetings or battles."

Rûdhon smiled down at the young Queen before him. She'd told him who she was on the walk back to her room before he remembered the feast. "There's no point in hiding it. I know Boromir and the Dwarfs will be talking about it so, best to let someone I've met tell everyone else. I learned long ago that it'd best to explain who I am in a simpler way." She'd told him with a grin on her face. "Let the cat out of the bag before he tears it up." Of course Rûdhon hadn't completely understood what she'd meant but he figured that he wasn't meant to.

"Now Lucy, what is it that you require that you have pulled me from my post?"

"Can you help me with my hair? I want to have it done in the Elven fashion to honor Lord Elrond's hospitality."

"I thought you didn't care for things like that."

"Usually I don't but when at political events or visiting foreign nations my sister…" Lucy blinked back a few tears at remembering Susan's old lessons. "Well, she taught me that it's best to put comfort aside for a night, you can always wear rags the next time."

Rûdhon laughed and smiled before motioning Lucy to sit at her vanity. He slipped a piece of cloth from the table and slipped it over her eyes. "No peaking now Lucy." It didn't take Rûdhon longer than 15 minutes before he had completed Lucy's hair. Taking the cloth from her eyes he taped her shoulder. "You may look now."

Lucy opened her eyes to find her long hair nice and neat. Auburn-brown curls looked beautiful, even to Lucy's eyes. Two small French braids on each side of her hair allowed her newly pointed ears to show with pride. The middle section of was pulled back and twisted into her remaining hair. Emerald green beads could be seen along random sections of her head. Everything tied in perfectly with her silver crown. "It's perfect Rûdhon, thank you again for doing this for me."

"If you mean to honor my people than I am more than glad to help." He reached up and pinched Lucy's left ear, "though I must say, you look more Elvish than Man now." There was a knock at the door and Lucy looked to Rûdhon. "Were you expecting anyone Lucy?"

"None but of course that doesn't mean a thing when emissaries from around the land find out that there's a Queen within their mists." Rûdhon walked to the door and opened it. With a nod of his head he moved aside to allow Frodo to enter. "You may go Rûdhon. I believe I am safe with Mr. Baggins here. Thank you again."

Rûdhon bowed deeply to Lucy and left, shutting the door behind him. "Queen Lucy if I may escort you to dinner?" Frodo said with a bow and a grin. Lucy smiled at the Hobbit and stood. Removing her cloak she set it neatly onto the bed. Turning back to Frodo she found him staring at her. "You really do look just like the Elves your Majesty, but there's something different about you."

"I would hope so since I am, as you say, of the Race of Men." Lucy had worn the dress that Rûdhon had told her about. It wasn't too bad since it allowed for proper movement of the body. It was lovely with shades of different light greens with flowing transparent sleeves that tightened around her wrists. The dress reached all the way to her feet but there were various layers with one slit up each leg to mid thigh. A corset style chest made for proper posture but the way it was made, Lucy could bend and twist however needed. Lucy had on a pair of white flats that wouldn't hurt her feet with too much dancing or during the exhibition of skills. Upon her person were her sword and knife; placed on her belt; two of her daggers; the one around her neck, and on her belt at the small of her back; and her quiver and bow placed upon her back. Lucy decided that her cordial could stay in her room for the night.

"I meant no offence your Majesty." Frodo hurried to say, taking his eyes off of the wonder before him. There was something about Lucy that screamed innocence and purity but Frodo just couldn't figure out what though. Standing here before Frodo was Queen Lucy the Valiant and Frodo had no doubt in his mind that her people were missing her. "Shall we your Majesty?"

"Of course, but please, it's just Lucy." Lucy took Frodo's arm and they continued down the hallways. "You're sure you know where you're going right? I've only been awake a few hours so I doubt I'll do much good if we get lost."

"I have been awake for a few days before you so I had time to explore Rivendell. That had I was given specific directions on how to bring you here." They stopped before a door. Voices could be heard on the other side and cheers from a few who had too many drinks. "You'll be called inside in a moment. I'll be at the table closest to the wall if you need anything."

Lucy nodded and watched Frodo walked around a corner. Lucy closed her eyes as she prepared herself. 'It's best to happen now. I am High Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia.' Feeling her back straighten to its full height and her shoulder square out Lucy placed a hand on the door handle.

"Please welcome to Rivendell High Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia." Lucy heard Elrond call. Taking this as her queue to enter Lucy pushed the door open and stepped forward. Before her were tables filled with Elves, Men, Dwarfs and at one of the tables sat four Hobbits. Lucy smiled at everyone as eyes turned to stare at her.

"Hail all and to you I give my thanks. It has been many a year since last I have been to a feast as grand as this. Please give me your guidance in this foreign land." Lucy curtsied to the Men, bowed to the Dwarfs and Hobbits, and then gave the proper bow to the Elves. Chairs and benches scrapped against the ground as a few tried to hurry into a standing position to bow back.

"HAIL HIGH QUEEN LUCY!" a voice shouted out. Lucy turned her head just in time to see little Pippin standing up and start clapping. Frodo was quick to stand and join his cousin. Merry, Sam and Gandalf were next. Turning her head Lucy saw Aragorn join in. Soon the room was filled with clapping and Lucy was trying not to laugh or even blush. Lord Elrond smiled and pulled a chair out for Lucy at the end of the main table. Quiet filled the room as food and drinks were served to the starving travelers and the local Elves.

Lucy couldn't eat enough. After sixteen days without proper food she would of course be hungry, but her hunger came more from the healing she had to go through. Never one to take a drop of her cordial Lucy found that healings and even slow natural healings made her hungry and sleepy. Peter and Susan had always yelled at her about her neglect to use her cordial whenever she was wounded but Edmund had figured out to leave her alone about it. 'One drop on me is a drop wasted when there are others that need it more.'

Taking a sip of her water Lucy looked around. Down at one of the table closest to the door Boromir sat talking with a few other Men. At the table closest to the wall on her right Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were talking to each other and a few Elves that sat with them at their table along with Gandalf. Gimli and his fellow Dwarfs sat at the same table as the Men and were sending glares towards the Elves once in a while. Lucy looked around for Legolas but she couldn't tell which of the blond Elves he was. Down on her left sitting at the main table were Aragorn and Arwen. Elrond sat in the middle with the two twins on either side of him. Looking at the man sitting next to her Lucy started to choke on her water. 'Found Legolas.'

Legolas frowned and gently began to pat her back. "Are you alright Lucy?" Lucy nodded as she finally caught her breath again.

"I'm sorry, I was just, and well to be honest I was looking for you within the room. And it came as a surprise to find you sitting next to me."

"And might I ask why you were looking for me?" Legolas said with a small smile.

'Okay, he is very handsome indeed.' "Well, I found Boromir, Gimli and the others but I couldn't find you. I wanted to see where the Fellowship was all sitting… might I ask my own question?"

"Curiosity is always good so ask away."

"Why are you and Aragorn sitting at the main table?" Lucy watched as Legolas frown. "Oh I don't mean to be rude!"

Legolas laughed and Lucy felt her heart jolt. The few Elves that were with Legolas earlier looked at him and stared, 'it's like they've never heard him laugh before.'

"Oh there's no need to apologize Lucy. I just find it odd that out of the few times I have been to Rivendell and Aragorn was here as well, none have questioned us on where we sit, even those who come from the other cities." Legolas pointed over to Aragorn and leaned closer to Lucy. "You see, Aragorn used to live here when he was younger. His mother had him raised as Lord Elrond's foster child. We among the Elves know him as Estel, though I of course know him as Aragorn, Strider, and all of his other names."

"You're his friend then?" Lucy leaned even closer to Legolas so that she wouldn't be too loud. Although she normally wouldn't care, she felt it best if no one heard their conversation on Aragorn's past, even if the Elves could still hear them. "You stood up for him in the council when Boromir showed him disrespect. How long have you known him?"

"Well we are friends. At least, in my eyes we are and I believe in his as well. We have known each other for many years. Longer than most Men's friendships last on a normal account, but with Aragorn and myself, well, normal for us is different than normal for others." Legolas turned to look back at Lucy, lowering his arm. "I stood up for him because he is my friend and also because he is the rightful King of Gondor. Thus Boromir, as the son of the Steward of Gondor, should know that he should show him more respect than any other."

"And yourself? Why do you sit here?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Of course Legolas!" Lucy bit her lip as her voice picked up a little. Quieting down again Lucy stared into Legolas' grey eyes.

"In Rivendell and every other Elven city I am known as Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, son of King Thranduil and heir to Mirkwood."

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly bowed her head. "I'm so sorry your Highness for speaking so plainly to you. Had I have known your standing I would have properly addressed you." A blush started to form on Lucy's cheeks in embarrassment. The one lesson that Susan taught Lucy that would always stick was to treat others of royalty with as much importance as yourself unless given permission or your country/family is insulted. Although she hated titles she was still very properly mannered. A hand rested on Lucy's shoulder but she didn't look up. 'This bloody blush won't go away yet.' Another hand under her chin guided her to look up into Legolas' serious face.

"And here we were having such a nice conversation." Once again a smile formed on his lips. "There is no need for etiquette between us. Just as I know Aragorn will more than likely fight you before he allows you to treat him like royalty. I prefer having a simple life without the troubles of everyday court manners. Please just treat me like you just were." Lucy nodded numbly, "good, because I'm not going to be calling you High Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia, each time I wish to speak with you."

"That's not my full title you know," Lucy grinned.

Legolas moved his hands from her shoulder and chin with the smallest of shivers from Lucy. "Correct. Now what was it again?"

"It was Lucy Pevensie. By the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Holder of the Glistening Eastern Sea... Commander of the Noble Order of the Lion, Dearest to Aslan's Heart and Lioness by right of birth. Known to her people as Queen Lucy the Valiant," Lucy and Legolas looked up as Aragorn leaned on their chairs behind them. He was dressed very nicely in the same outfit he'd worn to the council earlier that day. He looked nothing like the man that Lucy had first met at Amon Sul. "Now you two, talking about others behind their backs isn't the kindest of things to do. But I will forgive you if you will come to the Fire Room and Lucy will tell us all about those wonderful scars of hers."

Aragorn offered Lucy his arm, which she took, and led her out of the dinning hall. Legolas was close behind with Arwen on his arm. "That's a very long title you know." Aragorn looked down to Lucy as they walked. "How ever did you receive so many?"

"Well I was originally just Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Glistening Eastern Sea, Dearest to Aslan's heart. As time went on my eldest brother and sister were no longer aloud in Narnia because they had learned the lessons they needed. Thus, my other older brother and I split what land my two siblings held and decided that we should share the other titles. I hold the Glistening Eastern Sea and the Radiant Southern Sun. We joined in Commanding the Noble Order of the Lion but only I have the titles of Dearest to Aslan's heart and Lioness by right of birth."

"That's very, confusing if I do say so myself. But why are you not in this Narnia place?"

Lucy looked away as tears filled her eyes. "I'm too old to return. Aslan said that I have learned what I need to from Narnia and can never return. Other than that, I was in my birth home when I felt magic asleep and woke up here in Middle-Earth."

"What of your people?"

"They are being taken care of." Lucy wiped her tears on her dress and looked back at Aragorn. "A friend of our families is King of Narnia now. We left him to protect our people and his. My cousin will be returning to Narnia and will help when he can but he isn't King. He is only a Lord in the lands and only that because he is our family."

"I hope that you can return to your home one day Little Queen." Aragorn wiped away a stray tear from Lucy's cheek. "If you miss your people so much that you cry being away, then I hope the time between now and when you return is short. For one day, you will return to your home."

"Then I hope it is a long time before then for the only time I will return is when I have passed this life. I do very much enjoy living." Lucy chuckled at the look on Aragorn's face. "Yes I know that it's odd and confusing but if ever you see Narnia you will understand why I speak the way I do and why things there are so different." Lucy looked around her having just noticed that they'd entered another room. The room was quite large with a single fire in the center that seemed to light the room very well. Shadows danced together along the walls and floor. Aragorn guided Lucy over to a few chairs and they sat down. Not but a few seconds later did Elrond, Legolas, Arwen, the twins, and the Hobbits joined them.

"Pardon me you two but might I ask what your names are? You've been with Lord Elrond since I've awoken and I haven't really had a chance to ask." Lucy smiled at the twins.

"Well, we are Elladan," the one on the right stated.

"And Elrohir," said the other.

Together they spoke, their voices sweet on Lucy's ears. "And we welcome you fair Queen of Narnia to Rivendell."

"Oh you two would get along well with Edmund." Lucy clapped and smiled at them before a wicked gleam caught in her eyes. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the look on her face as Elrond sighed and shook his head. "I take it that the two of you enjoy a good prank once in awhile?"

The twins' eyes widened in glee, "and how would you know that fair Queen?" Elladan looked to Lucy with the same look in his eyes as hers.

"When others know only when they happen upon a prank they do not wish to happen upon," finished Elrohir.

"Because my brother is very much like the two of you. And I will admit that I took part in as many of his jokes and plans as I could and at times I would plan them for him. That and you keep calling me fair Queen when others refer to me with other titles."

"I do believe fair Queen," Elladan chuckled.

"That we will get along quite well," Elrohir smiled.

"During your stay in Middle-Earth," a grin spread across both of their faces.

"Would you mind if we join you?" everyone looked up to see Gimli, Gandalf, and Boromir standing there. Lucy smiled and motioned to the seat next to her. Boromir nodded and sat down, Gimli moved to sit between Aragorn and Gandalf. "You promised earlier Lady Lucy that you would explain a few things to us during dinner. I believe now would be a good moment." Boromir ran a hand across the back of his neck and looked up.

"Of course. Like I said to Lord Elrond I am able to feel magic. I'm guessing that magic isn't much of a common thing in this world but I have felt it. Like with magic, I am able to tell when someone means ill intent or is evil. You can me how but I'm not that sure myself. I haven't always had this ability and it's progressed slowly over the years but now it is back at its peak."

"Could you give us an example Queen Lucy?" Gandalf asked, leaning a little on his staff.

"Easily enough to explain but not to show. It's how I knew that the Nazgul were evil creature in their own right. They weren't made that way to begin with but that is how they are now. You Gandalf, have magic of your own and it quite strong to others I have seen." Lucy smiled at the group around her. "Other than that, I can't help you much there. Ohh and please all of you just call me Lucy."

"Then I must ask of you to call me Aragorn or Strider," Aragorn gently elbowed her from his seat on her other side. "You called me your Highness earlier and I'd rather you didn't. I believe Legolas explained to you that I'd rather we spar than someone treat me as royalty."

Lucy nodded her head in acceptance. "Now, I believe all of you wanted to know about the scar that litter my arms and back. Is that correct?"

"How could someone as young as you have so many scars?" Boromir spoke up.

"Well, to correct that I am not as young as you would think. Here in Middle-Earth and in London where I am originally from I am but 17. I had my birthday the night that I found Aragorn and the Hobbits. In Narnia I am nearly turned 2,555 years old. Again another conversation that is very complicated. As for the scar, they are not all that I have." Lucy held her hands palms up for the group to see.

"Those are cuts of someone training with a dagger." Boromir and Aragorn said together. They glanced at each other and Boromir looked away from the Heir of his city. Boromir continued, "Those show that you have trained for many years to master the use of a dagger."

"I know, I went through it, and yes they are from daggers. As for a few on my arms with their matching ones on my legs, those were from my first battle. My brothers hadn't known that I had come and thus, I wasn't placed in their protection. At the end of the battle I'd been found bloody sitting under a tree taking a nap. Most of the wounds I got that day weren't bad and didn't leave scars. There's a scar from my left abdomen to my right hip that I got in a later battle against a couple of rouge Giants that had decided to attack a local village under my brother Peter's command. It was just Peter and I since Edmund and Susan were visiting the Lone islands. After that battle my siblings began to call me Warrior Queen. From then on I led nearly every battle in Narnia. At times my siblings would be there while at others it would be me alone with the army."

"How many battles have you fought in?" Frodo's eyes were wide at the thought of this small woman battling a Giant. If they were anything like Trolls then they had to be huge and mean.

"Let's see, during my first reign I was in one war, and nearly 15 battles. I'd gotten a few injuries while learning to hunt. During my second reign in Narnia I was in another war. Though I fought less in this one because my siblings forgot that I was and still am Narnia's Warrior Queen. My last reign I wasn't in a war per say, but did deal with a few fights." Lucy moved the sleeve of her left shoulder to show a stab wound there. "I got this while in a Slave Market. The slavers weren't exactly… careful with how they handled the men they sold and I stepped in the way of a child being beaten. For that, I was stabbed and…" Lucy bit her lip as memories flooded her. Memories that she'd never told Edmund, Eustace or even Caspian about her time in the hands of the slavers before she was sold and rescued. "I had close call with one of the slavers. The only reason he didn't go any farther is because the head slaver killed him for touching the wares. As he said, my body and blood goes to the one to buy me."

Aragorn placed a hand on Lucy's knee to comfort her. He'd seen what people could do and found it disgusting. Seeing Boromir place his own hand on Lucy's other knee he looked over to the Man of Gondor. Boromir's eyes were blazing with hatred and anger. He was a noble man who couldn't stand a man forcing a woman against her will.

"Thankfully though, my cousin and I were rescued a few hours later by my brother and our friend. To say that they were mad would be an understandment but I never told them what had happened… in fact, I've never told anyone, not even Aslan. But of course I think Aslan knew, even if he couldn't do anything to help me he was still there in my heart. Other than that there are not that many scars. My arms always got the blunt force of it since I refused to wear any sort of armor at first. The only scar I have that I can't fully explain isn't really a scar. It's the mark that the Nazgul left upon me after the fight."

"The Nazgul? When did you fight the Nazgul?" Legolas leaned forward in his chair. "The Ring-wraiths are terrible creatures and do not leave any alive. I do not think I have seen this mark."

"Actually you did. Yesterday at the meeting, the black bruising in the shape of a hand, well that was it. The Nazgul that I fought, I had stabbed him and just before he fled from Aragorn's torch he said that I was marked by him, that I was his now. I'm sure that once he's dead the mark will disappear."

"Easier to dream of such a thing than for it to happen. No man can will a Nazgul. They are Sauron's creatures of darkness and they hunt the One Ring. Should any stand before them, they die." Everyone in the group who knew more about the Nazgul nodded at Legolas's words. Lucy could tell that the Men and Hobbits feared the creatures and the Elves were cautious about them.

"Then I best keep dreaming," Lucy said with another smile. Lucy's first guard from when she entered Rivendell came forward from within the crowd and smiled.

"The exhibition matches are about to begin if anyone is interested in watching them."

"Sir, what is your name? I never did get to know it during our ride." Lucy stood and walked over to the man.

"Sidhion my Lady. I was actually wondering how your wounds were." Sidhion smiled at Lucy and she giggled.

"Well then _Sir_ Sidhion I am Lucy Pevensie. I am glad to let you know that my wounds are completely healed thanks to Lord Elrond." Sidhion seemed to get the hint that Lucy didn't want a title and held a hand out to her.

"Care to join me in watching the matches Lucy?" Lucy took the hand and motioned for the others to come and join them. Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, the twins, and Frodo followed along.

* * *

><p>"Now my friends we have the test of sword. Does anyone here wish to fight?" Elrond stood in the center of the crowd. All eyes were on him. "None?"<p>

"I claim right to fight," Aragorn spoke, striding forward to stand next to Elrond.

"I claim right to fight," Arwen raised her head and joined her father. Elrond frowned at Arwen but said nothing.

"I claim right to fight," Boromir strode through the crowd, clipping a sword to his belt. He stood before Aragorn with a glare. Lucy knew this couldn't turn out for the best.

"I claim right to fight," eyes around the hall turned to Lucy as she went to stand next to Arwen. The She-Elf looked down the short distance to Lucy's eyes and smiled. "Well someone has to keep those two from killing each other. I do believe that Boromir would if he got the chance."

"Then no other is competing?" when no one spoke or made a move to join the four he nodded. "Then so be it. First to force the others to yield is the winner and may claim their prize from my sons or pass it to another." Elrond moved to stand within the crowd and clapped his hands. As though it were on queue the fighters drew their swords as one. It was as Lucy thought, Boromir went straight for Aragorn.

"Shall we dance my Lady?" Lucy asked Arwen. She didn't know the skills of an Elf but if Aragorn had trusted her enough with Frodo then she had to be a good fighter. "Or we watch the men and finish who ever is left before we fight."

"I believe I'd like to fight you before another young Lucy." With that she charged forward. Lucy dodged the first swing of the woman's sword and brought hers up to block another.

_**Flashback**_

_** "If you can bring a Giant to his backside with a little dagger than I expect more from you with a sword Queen Lucy!" Oreius yelled at her as she picked the broadsword back up. It was heavier than she'd like and she could hardly lift the thing. "Use the sword at though it was a piece of you. Let the blade decide where it wants to strike and follow through with its will."**_

_**End flashback**_

Hours of training, years of wars and a perfectly fitting sword left Lucy with one option, she would not lose. The memory had taken but a few seconds to flash through her mind and her body had moved on auto pilot. Coming back to herself she could hear Boromir's and Aragorn's fight still going on. Before her was the elegant and graceful She-Elf that she was fighting. Narrowing her eyes Lucy moved her left foot behind her and turned it to keep her position. She'd always been told to keep her left foot forward but right now Lucy needed a bit of trickery to win. Just as Arwen's blade moved to stab her Lucy switched her sword to her left hand. She reached forward and pulled Arwen past her, grabbing Arwen's sword from her hand she spun, forcing the She-Elf to the ground with the two swords at her throat and stomach.

Arwen's eyes widened for a moment before she lifted her hands, "I yield." Lucy handed her sword back to her and turned around. This battle wasn't over yet as far as she was concerned. Taking a moment to even out her breathing and wipe some sweat from her brow Lucy raised her sword before her, this time with both hands on the weapon.

'FOR ASLAN!' Lucy screamed in her head not wanting to deafen the spectators. Charging forward Lucy rushed between the two men and blocked one of Aragorn's swings towards Boromir. The force of the hit jarred Lucy's arms for a moment before she forced the blade away from her and stabbed at Boromir. The two men were surprised at the sudden appearance of the child before them. Even more so that she held her sword like that of a true warrior. Quickly recovering himself Aragorn attacked.

The free for all battle between the three lasted for quite a while. All three were heavily panting and one small mistake would end it all. One small mistake that, of course, decided it had to happen to them. Boromir slipped on the smallest puddles of sweat that had formed, sending him and Lucy to the ground. Aragorn's sword was pointed at Boromir's throat with Lucy's sword lightly poking into her gut. Lucy couldn't move because Boromir had landed right on top of her, sending her breath from her lungs. "Do you yield?" Aragorn calmly asked.

"I yield," the two fallen warriors stated together. Lucy closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. When she felt Boromir be pulled off of her she gave an inner sigh of relieve. It was much easier to breathe when you don't have a fully grown man squishing your lungs. Someone knelt next to her and she could suddenly breath properly again. Lucy opened her eyes to see Elrond kneeling beside her. "Thank you."

Legolas and Elrond helped Lucy to her feet before Legolas bent to pick up her sword. He nearly dropped it again when he realized how light it was. He narrowed his eyes and looked the blade over. This time he really did drop it. The sound of metal on ground caused a few bystanders to look in their direction. Aragorn picked up Lucy's sword before doing his own review of it. Legolas stared at Lucy, "that blade, where did you get it?"

"Well, it was in my chests in my room. Ilúvatar said that they would help me along our journey. Why? Do you happen to know what it's made of? All I know about it is that I've never seen that metal in my life and it's made by the Dwarfs in Narnia."

"This lass, is Mithril," Gimli came forward and took the sword from Aragorn. "It's finely crafted with perfect details. Whoever made this sword put everything they knew into it. Would you mind if I see the sheath?" Lucy unclipped her sheath and handed it to him. Gimli sheathed the sword and began to overlook the sheath. "Perfect fit these two. And this sheath is made of mithril as well."

Aragorn leaned forward to look at the sheath. "What are these black words?"

Lucy smiled, "it's a prophecy from Narnia. It was around before my siblings and I ever went to Narnia and yet it told of our coming. The golden Age Prophecy as it was called, is deeper magic from before the Dawn of Time and told of how the Golden Age would come about.

Wrong will be right, when Aslan come in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done."

"That…" Elrond began.

"Doesn't rhyme, I know. That's what Susan said when we first heard it." Lucy smiled at the memory of the Beavers. "But a prophecy doesn't need to rhyme for power to be held within it. And it came true. For Aslan killed the White Witch, Adam's flesh and bone sat at Cair Paravel's throne in the form of my brothers, sister and I. the Golden Age of Narnia began."

Lucy reached up and gently removed her crown. "This too, is a part of Narnia. It is my crown that I have held for all my life there. But now that I'm here, it's changed." Lucy held the crown out to Gimli for him to take. He didn't though and just nodded.

"Aye, that's Mithril as well lass. You have a fortune here that's worth plenty more than you could think."

"Then maybe one of you could help me with my bow. I've never seen one made this way. And my arrows are different too, well the wood is, the fletching I know plenty about." Legolas nodded and stepped forward to examine the quiver of arrows on Lucy's back. Taking one out he ran his fingers along its length.

"These are made of Mallorn." Lucy stared at Legolas as though he were talking another language. "It's a tree that grows mainly in Lórien, but few have seen it anywhere else. The wood is strong and will never break. These feathers those, I can not say that I know of them."

"Those are from a Griffin. It's a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. That is from a golden Griffin to be exact, and I think, it might just be one that I knew personally. Griffin don't give out their feathers for just anyone. I can draw you a picture later on if you'd wish to see it."

"I would very much so. Now your bow," Lucy handed the bow over to Legolas who smiled. "This is Mallorn as well, but the string is Elven hair. Whose I do not know so I can not tell you that one." Legolas looked at the pattern on the bow. "These words, they are in Sindarin: From the Magnificent yet Just, the Gentle yet Valiant, comes the dawn. It is the Valiant that shines the brightest of all… what does it mean?"

"From High King Peter the Magnificent yet King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle yet Queen Lucy the Valiant comes the dawn. It is Queen Lucy the Valiant that shines the brightest of all. It is saying that no matter who is throne, I, out of my siblings had more loyalty and belief in Aslan than them."

"There were Sindarin words on your sword as well… Stand for the weak, the strong, and the innocent. Seek out the name of one who avails. Bring forth the fire of the Ring of Power. Be gone the darkness that never sleeps."

"I don't understand that one. Ilúvatar is a man of riddles but like anyone of greater power."

Elrond looked around the room and smiled. "I believe the archery exhibition match is the last of the night if you would like to join. After that it is time for rest. The Fellowship leaves in a fortnight." Lucy followed Elrond over to the archery targets set up. There were five in place with a row of archers behind each. Looking about Lucy only saw one of Boromir's companions and Aragorn step into lines to join the competition, other than them and herself it was only Elves. Legolas stood to the side and let Elrond begin the competition.

Forty-eight competitors had to shoot six arrows at their targets. Lucy didn't do too bad having had Susan and Caspian teach her as well as the nymphs and centaurs. She'd hit the bull twice and her other arrows were on the ring closest to the bull. As soon as Lucy finished and the next round began there were only twelve: Lucy, Aragorn, the twins, and eight other Elves. Lucy stood in the line with Elladan. "You're not bad with that bow of yours."

"I had great teachers, though I believe I'll be asking you and Elrohir for a few lessons before I leave."

"I would actually ask another Elven friend of yours. Although we are both very good archers we are not the best." Elladan stepped forward and shot his arrows. All but two landed in the bull. "That is why you shouldn't ask us."

Lucy took a breath, relaxed her body and raised her bow. Taking aim Lucy fired her first shot. Taking only the time to grab another arrow she continued with the other five: two in the bull, one the ring next to the bull and the other three were in the sixth ring. "That's bollocks," Lucy wasn't one to curse in any since but ever since her time on the Dawn Treader she'd learned a few words that she used quite frequently when annoyed.

Third and final round of Archery began and Lucy and Elladan were sitting on the side lines watching. Aragorn, Elrohir and one other Elf that Lucy didn't know where the only ones remaining. Lucy had to admit that the Elves were quite good with a bow and Aragorn was lucky to have stayed in for the final round. As the three fired their shots it was clear that the unknown Elf won but he didn't move away from the targets. Aragorn and Elrohir came to stand by Lucy. "This is where you'll see that the best Archer of any race is the person you'll want to ask for lesson from." Elladan leaned close to Lucy as Legolas took his place next to the unknown Elf. Everyone waited as Legolas quickly released all six of his arrows in a flash of time. All of them were nestled perfectly in the bull. The unknown Elf bowed to Legolas in defeat. "Legolas is undefeated when it comes to archery."

"I can see why," Lucy muttered. Her eyes were glued on Legolas. His form was perfect and he fired before he even had to lock onto the target. Every one of his movements were fluid and graceful.

"Do you sing Lucy?" Elrohir asked as he leaned in closer.

"A little, though not very well in my opinion." Lucy blushed as she remembered a few of her old suitors and some of her sister's coming to Cair Paravel just to ask for a song from her. She'd never thought herself very talented by each of them would always have smiles on their faces.

"Good," The twins grabbed her arms and pulled her over the a few instruments. "You can sing for us." the twins were very persistent in their cause to have her sing.

Lucy's eyes widened. "I can't. I don't know any songs that you do."

"Then sing us a song from Narnia or Lundun." Elrohir stated, trying the new word on his tongue.

"It's London, and…" Lucy sighed, "alright, but one song only." Closing her eyes Lucy tried to think of the right song for what was going on around her. Everything that she was feeling and thinking needed to be put into words. Taking a deep breath Lucy began: **(A/N: yes I know, it's not of the time period but I couldn't find any 1940 songs I wanted to do)**

Of all the things I've believed in  
>I just want to get it over with<br>Tears form behind my eyes  
>But I do not cry<br>Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<br>It feels like I'm starting all over again  
>The last three years were just pretend<br>And I said,

_[Chorus:]_  
>Goodbye to you<br>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
>You were the one I loved<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<p>

I still get lost in your eyes  
>And it seems that I can't live a day without you<br>Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
>To a place where I am blinded by the light<br>But it's not right

_[Chorus]_

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
>I want what's yours and I want what's mine<br>I want you  
>But I'm not giving in this time<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

And when the stars fall  
>I will lie awake<br>You're my shooting star

Clapping began and surrounded Lucy as she opened her eyes. Everyone in the room was looking to her with a smile on their faces. A few, Lucy noted, has tears in their eyes or silently running down their cheeks. Ducking her head Lucy walked over to the twins. "That was very good fair Queen."

"Thank you, though I am getting quite tired. Could one of you escort me to my room? I'm afraid I'd get lost by myself." Elrohir was quick to agree and took Lucy's hand in his, pulling her out of the room and into the cool air of night. It didn't take them long to reach Lucy's rooms. Bowing politely Lucy entered her room. Quick to place her weapons back in her chest Lucy took off her dress and redressed into a nightgown that looked like a dress of itself. "Good night Aslan, Edmund, Peter."


	6. Of Orcs and Stallions

_**So I know that I have been quite busy lately and I haven't updated ANY of my stories. For this I want to apologize to all of my readers. I have you're newest chapter up right now and you'll start to see hints of Lucy's secrets within these upcoming chapters. If anyone can catch the secret in the chapter let me know *bows* Read and Enjoy!**_

"This is Orcs talking."

_"The Elven Language."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Orcs and Stallions<strong>_

Lucy looked around her as she stood on her balcony. She had a perfect view of the training grounds where Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were practicing their preferred skills. Boromir kept sending glares of hatred towards the Ranger. The same glares that Gimli and Legolas were exchanging just a few feet away. The Hobbits had also taken it upon themselves to practice with their swords. Pippin was against Merry and Frodo was against Sam.

"Block upwards Sam, upwards!" Lucy cried when she saw that Sam wasn't moving his sword to block an attack by Frodo. Sam did as told and blocked just in time to stop himself from being hit upon the head. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the little Queen. She blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Aragorn smiled and cupped his mouth to amplify his voice. "Oh Fair Queen Lucy won't you come and join us?"

"You Aragorn have been spending too much time around the twins!" Lucy called back with a laugh. A knock on the door behind her answered the question before she could. Smiling down at the men she gave a mock bow. "I shall leave such barbaric games to you men. For I fear that I may harm myself," this earned her a chuckle from Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn and a small smile from the stoic Elf. The Hobbits frowned in confusion thinking that she was serious.

Arwen stepped up next to Lucy and smiled down at the men. "I'm sorry if I am ruining your fun my Lords but I must be stealing Queen Lucy away for the day. We women have important matters to discuss."

"What matters might that be, clothes and hair?" Boromir called back, joining in on the fun, although he was partially serious. Boromir was raised to think that women belonged in the house with the children and not in battle.

"But what else is there to speak of? Unless of course you mean the very complicated matters of helping Gandalf plan for your journey and showing Queen Lucy around Rivendell." Arwen waved good-bye and gently pulled Lucy back into her room. "Do you know how to ride a horse Lucy?"

"I ride very well actually. Though it has been years since I was last on a horse by myself. I was 12 at the time. If I might ask why?" Lucy sat upon her bed and Arwen joined her with a smile.

"I was thinking that we might go for a ride. I know that you have had very little time by yourself. Legolas is a brutal teacher and you've either been training with him or in your room this past week. Also, it would be good for you to move around a little." Arwen stood and held a hand out for Lucy to take. "It's been a week since you woke up and before that you were in bed. I'm still surprised that you were able to move about as easily as you did or even hold down meals."

Lucy smiled and took the hand. Her pale pink shirt and brown tunic rustling with the movement, "I think that I am just used to spending my days sleeping after a healing. So much so that my body had hardly noticed the difference. But I think it also has something to do with my body having a few changes since I came here." Lucy unconsciously tugged on the tip of her ear as they left her room and Lucy saw that her guard wasn't there today. "Where is Rûdhon? I am surprised that he is not waiting calmly outside my door."

"I let him have the day to himself. If we are to spend the day without the troubles of Men, Elves, and Dwarves then it is best he not be with us." Arwen led the way through the halls and down the stairs to the stables outside. "Also, I didn't let him know that we were leaving Rivendell. If I had then we would have had more guards than is necessary accompanying us." Inside the stables were various horses of many breeds. All of the stall doors were open aside for three.

"Why are those doors shut and the others open?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Those horses belong to Boromir and the two others who came with him. They do not wish for their horses to run away and have shut the doors. The others are free to leave if they so wish it. Even Aragorn has allowed his horse's stall door to remain open." Arwen led Lucy forward to the fourth stall on the left hand side where a beautiful white horse stood. It stood proudly and Lucy could tell that this horse was a gelding. "Her name is Alassea and she has been with Legolas for many years."

"She looks beautiful." Alassea stepped forward and butted her head against Lucy's cheek. This movement caused a chuckle to form in Lucy's throat.

"Come there is someone I'd like you to meet." Arwen took Lucy's hand and pulled her along. They pasted the last stall and went outside into a small grove surrounded by trees. Inside was a horse that looked very similar to Caspian's old horse. Before her was a pure black stallion with a long mane and fierce eyes. "He is of the Mearas and a noble steed indeed. He has not allowed any to ride him and only myself and my brothers near enough to feed him." Arwen looked down at Lucy and saw her step towards the horse.

The Mearas turned his head in the direction but made no move to leave or attack. Black eyes locked onto brown in calm recognition. Lucy reached a hand forward and stilled her steps. "Come on now, no need to be afraid." Arwen watched in awe as the stallion moved closer and closer to the young Queen. His steps were cautious and his eyes flickered back and forth between Lucy and Arwen. With silence in the air Lucy was able to get the Mearas close enough to pet him. "You are brave Horse Lord." Lucy softly muttered, "Now all you need is a name to match that bravery. What do you think of Perseus?" the horse stomped his hoof into the ground sending up dirt into the air. "Theseus," another stomp. Lucy looked deeply into the stallion's eyes once more and grinned. "Nay, you are cunning and give judgment to others. You are Anubis."

Arwen stepped back as Anubis rose onto his hind legs and shook his head. Lucy's cheerful laughing sounded through the clearing. "What does his name mean?" Lucy turned to Arwen as Anubis bolted deeper into the cover of the trees.

"Where I'm from, not Narnia, there's a race of people called Egyptians. They believed in many gods and goddesses. One of them was called Anubis. He was the god of death and judged if someone's hearts was good or evil when they died using a scale and the Feather of Truth. He was always fair and never allowed for someone to cheat the scale but he was harsh to the greatest of evil hearted people and let Ammit eat their hearts. I've spent the last two years studying every myth, lore and legend I could find." Lucy dusted dirt off of her tunic and grinned. "So, where are we going and what horse am I taking?"

Horses' hoof prints dug deeply into the ground as the two women raced from the Rivendell gate. Laughter filled the air but was drowned by the panting of the animals. Rivendell slowly drew farther and farther away as the friends raced each other into the forest. "Come on Lucy! Can't you go any faster?" Arwen called from the lead. She was about a meter ahead of Lucy on her white Mearas that Lucy remembered from their first meeting. Lucy on the other hand had chosen a piebald mare that was calm and shy. Flicking the reins lightly the mare jumped over a fallen tree and closed the gape between them. Lucy could tell that Arwen's horse wasn't going as fast as possible but Lucy was used to it. The unicorn peter would ride into battle on would do the same when the unicorn and Lucy raced.

The two burst into a clearing and Arwen pulled her horse into a halt. Half way across the open grass Lucy turned her mare. "Arwen what is wrong?" Arwen held a hand up and turned her head into the wind. Lucy followed her example and frowned. 'This close to Rivendell the forest should be bursting with activity.' The faintest twang of a bow string on Lucy's advanced hearing and moments later Lucy's horse screamed in pain before it fell to the ground motionless. Lucy struggled to get her foot out from under the animal. Arwen was unsaddled by a black mass and her Mearas reared before speeding off towards Rivendell.

Biting her lip Lucy yanked her foot out from under her fallen mare and jumped to her feet. Four ugly black creatures stood in the clearing with another one a top Arwen. Lucy put her right middle and index fingers between her lips and blew a long ear piercing whistle. Just as Edmund had taught her, the whistle drew all attention to her.

"Step one Lu: draw attention from your fallen soldiers. Step two: draw your weapons." Lucy unsheathed her sword with a smirk upon her face. Lucy watched as the thing on Arwen smiled hungrily at her before joining its comrades in a circle surrounding her. "Step three: keep your eyes on the leader but open your senses. Hear the enemy behind you. Step four Lucy is the most important rule to remember. Never let your people see your shakes. They already know you're scared but to see you afraid puts doubts in their hearts." Edmund's voice rang through Lucy's ears and her hands slowly stopped shaking as she released the adrenalin flowing through her blood.

"I'm gonna rip your insides out and enjoy playing with them little girl! Then I might give you to the Wargs to finish off, if you're lucky." Lucy raised an elegant eyebrow at the leader.

"It's not polite to talk about killing someone unless you can follow through with it. If you think you can then fight me…" Lucy swung her sword in an arch. "Other than that, keep your gob shut." The ugly creatures all roared in annoyance and charged. Ducking the swing of the blade behind her Lucy allowed momentum to carry her between the legs of the leader and over to Arwen's side. "You're not planning on lying there all day are you?"

Arwen smiled as she allowed Lucy to help her to her feet. "Allow you to have them all to yourself? _I think you hit your head my friend_."

"_No more than you did yours Lady Arwen." _Arwen starred at Lucy for a moment before unsheathing her curved Elven knife.

"Aim true Lucy. Orcs may not be very smart but they also don't know what a fair fight is. Kill them before they kill you." The fight between women and Orc began with the clash of blade against flesh. Lucy and Arwen parried and dodged wild attacks from the five Orcs. Cuts stung but were barely noticed as the Elf and Child of Man protected each other's unprotected sides. It was down to the final two Orcs when an arrow flew straight into Arwen's Orc's throat, kill it. Lucy glanced behind her at the cut off cry and regretted it. The last Orc used this advantage to get in one last attack. Pain seared Lucy's stomach as the less than sharp blade cut through her clothes and skin. Carving a diagonal cut into the beast Lucy allowed it to run away into the woods. "Drat I was careless!" Lucy swore.


	7. Caspian

***Bows* Sooo, we have a special bonding moment here in this chapter. Not only that, but Arwen seems to notice something. Now, let's get on with the chapter that should have been posted weeks ago. Read and enjoy my readers.**

**So it's the usual for the Elven language when spoken. And remember, they don't know that Lucy speaks any of the languages expect for the common tongue.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caspian<strong>_

Lucy tore the bottom off of her shirt and pressed it against her wound. It wasn't deep, only a surface wound that reached from her navel to her bottom left rib. Arwen wiped off her sword as four guards rode into the clearing and followed the last orc. "Arwen, Lucy!" Lucy raised her head to see Legolas riding towards them with Arwen's Mearas in tow.

Lucy stepped behind Arwen and knelt, inspecting an orc corpse. "Legolas what are you doing here?" Arwen sheathed her blade and took the reins from Legolas. "We hadn't told anyone that we would be going out."

"No you hadn't and usually when you go out your horse doesn't come back alone." Legolas smiled down at his friend. Glancing around he saw the five corpses. Next to the one behind Arwen knelt Lucy. "Would the two of you like an escort back or would you rather chance another orc attack?"

Arwen smiled and mounted. Lucy looked around the clearing and sighed sadly. It was sad that her horse had taken the arrow. Lucy hated it when an animal died. The only time that Lucy had felt at peace when an animal's life was lost was in Narnia. There she at least knew that they were going to Aslan's Country. 'Oh Aslan please watch over this mare.'

Legolas led his horse over to Lucy and leaned down to place a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make sure she gets a proper burial. We of the Elven kin feel greatly for the deaths of all that do not deserve it." Lucy nodded as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"My tears are not just for the horse though."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked as he righted himself and Lucy stood.

"I do not like war. Any war; but they happen and there are deaths. War hasn't started yet from what I can tell and these orcs died a needless death. They might be cruel and vicious but they were still alive." Lucy wiped the last of the tears off of her face and looked up. Both Arwen and Legolas were giving her small smiles. Arwen's more prominent but both were genuine. "What is it?"

"You have a large and kind heart Lucy Pevensie." Arwen said as she turned her horse. Then she whispered, "_Never lose it."_

The four other guards returned quickly and moved about to burn the bodies of the orcs. As one guard stepped forward to light the pile of bodies Lucy turned and walked away. Her horse had been buried and she didn't feel like watching the rest. Arwen had left as the guards returned to assure her father that they were well and to report about the orcs.

So lost in her thoughts she was that Lucy yelped when she was lifted and thrown onto the back of a horse. Legolas chuckled quietly at her reaction and helped her to adjust herself. "And what dear Lucy were you so enraptured by to be so easily caught off guard?"

"Legolas I could have skewered you if I hadn't been so caught in my thoughts."

"You didn't and I don't believe that you would have. Now speak with me."

Lucy sighed softly as she leaned onto Legolas's back. Wrapping her arms around his waist to farther secure herself she closed her eyes. "Something doesn't fit Legolas. I should be feeling lonely and sad but instead I'm laughing and spending my days with people I hardly know. I lost the man that I love for the second time and yet it doesn't bother me anymore." A few tears leaked down Lucy's cheeks.

"Why do you think that you shouldn't be happy right now? After everything you've told us, you deserve a little bit of happiness." Legolas slowed his horse down so that they would have longer to talk. "Won't you tell me everything Lucy? Sometimes bottling up such thoughts cause more harm than good."

"I can't tell you everything…" Lucy squeezed her arms tighter around the Elf's waist. "At least not without the others here. I want all of you to know but I am not sure exactly how to explain it so I only want to do it once. I can tell you about Caspian thought." Lucy smiled at the thought of finally being able to tell someone about her feelings. "Well you see Caspian is a Telmarine from Narnia. I know you don't know what kind of people the Telmarines are but it is much too long to explain. Caspian was known to his people as Prince Caspian X. His parents were both dead and his uncle Miraz was raising him along side his aunt."

"Caspian was raised on the stories of Narnia but had to hide it form his family. When he was 15 his aunt gave birth to a son. His professor; a man who is part Dwarf; helped Caspian to flee from Miraz. Miraz had murdered Caspian's father and meant to kill Caspian as well. Caspian fled to the woods where he accidently met a few Old Narnians."

Lucy took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She hadn't noticed Legolas had come to a stop. Unwrapping her arms from around his waist Lucy dismounted first. Legolas was quick to follow and then reached into a saddle bag. Legolas walked over to a tree and sat down. "Come sit and we can take care of that wound while you continue your tale." Lucy smiled and did as told. Legolas was careful to remove the make shift bandage. "You get hurt a lot Lucy."

"Not nearly as much as I used to. So, the Old Narnians that he met were the talking badger Trufflehunter, the Red Dwarf Trumpkin, and the Black Dwarf Nikabrik…"

Legolas finished applying an oil and looked at Lucy. Interrupting he asked, "Did you say talking badger?"

"Yes. In Narnia there are the talking animals and regular animals. Trufflehunter was a talking animal." When Legolas nodded Lucy continued. "We met Caspian when I had gone wondering into the forest after just returning to Narnia. That's were everything really started."

Lucy winced as Legolas pulled her new bandages light. He didn't offer an apology and Lucy didn't ask for one, knowing that he had to stop the small flow of blood. "Caspian and I were quick to become friends. We seemed to understand each other better than the rest. I was 10 at the time… I knew what was going on, I'd seen Susan, Peter and even Edmund fall in love during our first reign in Narnia. I knew that I was falling in love with Caspian. The sad thing is; he loved Susan. He was the only one to believe me when I said that Aslan was needed to win the war. He let Peter get to him though and he didn't argue with Peter when I said I wanted to fight or get Aslan and peter didn't agree. After we lost so many warriors in an attack on Miraz's castle Peter finally agreed to let me leave and get Aslan. Susan took me part way before she had to leave."

"After I had found Aslan and we turned the tide of the war and defeated or captured the Telmarine army we all went to the castle, Narnians included. It was there that I found Susan and Caspian together everyday. I was happy for my sister; I truly was, so I'd stepped aside the whole time so they could be together. We had to leave a few days later and as a good-bye Susan and Caspian shared their first and last kiss. I smiled like a good girl and said my own good-byes to the others. Then we left, peter and Susan never to return."

"Edmund and I returned 5 years later. But in Narnia it had only been 3 years. Caspian was 18 and I 15. He saved me, Edmund and our cousin Eustace from drowning in the Eastern Sea where we appeared in Narnia at. Caspian's and my friendship was renewed and strengthened over the months we were there. We faced nearly everything together from dragons, invisible creatures, to a sea serpent. The only thing Caspian never knew about was what happened in the slave market that I told you about. I thought that I at last had a change to be with him as my feelings were stronger. We'd stared touches and stares, even spent long nights lying together on the deck of the boat to star gaze. When we landed on Ramandu's Island we met a half star named Lilliandil. I saw right away that Caspian had fallen for her at first sight and she with him. So I then spent my remaining time aboard the Dawn Treader pretending that I didn't love Caspian and convincing him to speak with Lilliandil when he went back."

"That was my final time I Narnia. It hurt when I hugged Caspian good-bye and whispered that he'll find happiness in a star. But that was just the part where I had to leave him. Aslan said that Edmund and I couldn't return to Narnia. The next time we see him, our friends or our home will be in Aslan's Country; in death. I think that my brother and cousin knew about my feelings towards the teenage King."

Legolas helped Lucy to her feet and his horse came towards the two. "After all of that and you still have the strength to continue?" Once Legolas was mounted on the horse Lucy climbed on behind him. "Although it hurts, you have come here to help complete strangers and you genuinely smile and are making friends after a week awake."

"Two years have passed since I had to leave but now things are starting to look better. Maybe it is time for me to let the past be free and forge ahead to a future story." Lucy leaned forward and yawned.

"Sleep Queen Lucy and heal. _A new sun rises tomorrow."_


	8. Trust

**Well, just for all of you I've got this next chapter up early. I really should have worked on another one of my stories before this chapter but I wanted to be nice and give ya'll a gift.**

**So, I also have a bit of news for all of my Chronicles of Narnia readers/writers out there. I've decided to put out an author's challenge and I hope that many of you will take a look at it. It is a Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia crossover. Not really original but I have yet to see many HP/LP stories. They are all mostly Peter, Edmund or Susan, or even Lucy as Harry's sister. Hope that you are all happy with the latest update. **

**Ohh and a few more reviews would be great; I'm starting to feel as though not many are reading this. Not that it would stop me from updating for all of you loyal readers out there. But it would be really nice. Read and Enjoy *bows***

_**Trust**_

Lucy and Legolas had returned not long after Lucy had fallen asleep. Arwen was quick to take control of the child and brought her to the Healing Room to have her father take care of the small wounds and one large wound. It was a few hours later when Lucy started to stir and voices reached her sensitive ears.

"_She has too many scars father. One so young should not be so damaged."_ That voice, it belonged to Arwen. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, letting the heaviness of them fade away with every blink.

"_I know my child, and I have helped with the ones that I can. Why do you cling so with Queen Lucy?"_ Elrond now, but he seemed more… concerned when he spoke than he did during the meeting. "_You have bonded with her quicker than you took to Legolas when you were young."_

"_I don't think that I can explain it very well father. Something in her calls to me."_

"You already burden yourself with Aragorn my child. You can not add another when you are about to leave with the rest of our kin."

"But you choose not to go father. Why now, when there are those that need me, should I not choose to stay?" Arwen sounded as though she was fighting a battle that she knew she could not win but refused to surrender anyways.

"My child I must stay, it is already as I have seen."

"Where are you going Arwen? Why are the Elves leaving?" Lucy sat up, her voice quiet but carrying in the room. The two Elves moved gracefully to her bed. Elrond remained standing as Arwen sat in a chair beside of her. "Lord Elrond what is going on? What do I not know, please tell me?"

Elrond glanced out of the window and sighed softly. He turned his head to look calmly at Lucy. "The Elves are leaving Middle-Earth for good. The Elves have lingered here for longer than we are needed." Lucy couldn't quite comprehend what all of this meant but she knew that would mean Arwen, Legolas, Rûdhon, Sidhion, the twins and Elrond would be gone for good.

"Lord Elrond, I have a favor to ask of you."

The two Elves turned their focus on each other. "_Arwen go and join your brothers."_ Arwen nodded and stood, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Lucy's face and left the Healing Room. "What is it that you wish to ask of me young Lucy?"

Lucy stuck out her chin and sat up straighter. Titling her head up to look at him Lucy took a deep breath. "Lord Elrond, I, High Queen Lucy of Narnia asks this of you; to listen to this selfish request of mine. Based on the alliance our two nations have through the forming of the Fellowship of the Ring, do not allow the Elves to leave." Elrond opened his mouth but Lucy rushed to finish speaking. "I know that it is not only your decision but they will listen to you. This is important Lord Elrond, the Elves must stay! I don't know why but…"

Lucy lowered her eyes to stare at her shaking hands. Something about the thought of the Elves leaving didn't settle right with her. It made her afraid, made her want to curl up in a bed and tremble with the awaiting anxiety. Smooth, gently hands placed them selves over Lucy's and stayed there while she calmed herself. "I know that what I ask of you may be impossible. I know that your people believe that leaving is what's supposed to happen but I'm afraid that if you go… if you all leave… if you, the twins and Arwen leave then it will all end."

"I can not promise anything young one…" Lucy looked up and nodded solemnly. "But I can ask of them to hold off their journey for just a while longer. Be warned though that they may choose to take the boats anyways.

"That's all that I can ask of you."

Never before had Lucy known what it was like to be completely and utterly trusted and believed. Her siblings and always doubted her, even after being given proof that she was telling the truth. Those in Narnia would second guess her unless they knew that one of the Golden crowns or Edmund agreed with her. Even as she's grown up in England she was never truly believed.

Now though, here with these strangers, Lucy saw not the smallest speck of doubt in their eyes or body language. These people that she had decided to trust her life with. That she promised to protect for as long as she could. 'How can they give me so much faith Aslan?'

Lucy sat in her room with the Fellowship taking refuge there. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had claimed her bed; Gimli sat facing everyone at the vanity; Gandalf sat in a chair near the balcony along side Boromir; Aragorn and Legolas and chosen to stand near the door and Lucy herself had taken to sitting cross legged in the center of the room.

Hours ago after Lucy had finally left the Healing Room with a few less scars than she had entered with she had steeled herself for what she thought was to come. There were too many times where she was left empty feeling when she spoke with those who were supposed to be on her side.

Unknowingly she was twisting Narya on her finger. 'Ilúvatar, you told me that I bring courage to those to fight with me. That Narya will help me bring them hope. Maybe she will bring me a little hope right now.'

Now, here in her room Lucy could look into every face and not even see doubt. The people around her: Wizard, Men, Hobbits, Dwarf and Elf, all knowingly trusting their lives in her hands just as she was theirs and they believed her! "How can you not second guess your trust in me?" Lucy barely muttered to herself. She had just told them about Narnia. Everything from her first trip there to her last. The only thing she left out was her love for Caspian. 'It feels as though I am betraying Legolas's confidence by speaking about it.'

"Because, we know that you would not lie Lucy." Legolas spoke as she turned to stare at him. "After everything that we have seen and what you have told us there is no reason to."

"Aye lass. Although it pains me to agree with the Elf what he says it true." Now Gimli stood up and went to place a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"If Gandalf can do magic then why can't you be a part of it!?" Sweet Sam who feared even the thought of magic.

Aragorn knelt beside Lucy and stroked her cheek gently. Lucy leaned her head into the gesture and closed her eyes. She always felt as though she were with her father when Aragorn was with her. Well, with the man that her father was before the war. She could always pull Aragorn aside and just absorb the compassion and kindness from his mere presence. "You are a member of the Fellowship Lucy Pevensie. And even if you weren't, you are here for a reason and that reason is to be with us here in Middle-Earth. Not in London, nor in Narnia; you belong among the Elves in the forests, the Dwarves in their mines, the Hobbits in the Shire and the race of Men who walk all of these lands. Never doubt your place, or our feelings and belief in you."

"Thank you." Lucy blinked away a few tears and smiled at everyone. "Thank you all."

"She knows how she wishes to live. No matter anything else, she worries most about us." Legolas whispered to Gandalf. The old Wizard nodded his head with a gentle smile on his lips. Boromir looked between the two of them before standing.

"Lucy, would you care to join me in a spar? We have not fought since the night of the feast."

"Actually, she has a lesson with me." Legolas stated and held a hand out for Lucy to take. Lucy accepted the hand and allowed the Elf to pull her to her feet. Lucy was glad that she had changed into another pair of plain brown leggings and a green tunic. Lucy had been having a few hours' lessons with Legolas relearning everything about archery that she had originally learned. She needed to learn from centaurs, fawns, Susan and Caspian while she was in Narnia. Now, being with the Elves she had to learn about the difference in how different woods would shoot both in bow and in arrow; which fletching was the best with each wood; how the Elves use Elven hair for the string; Legolas had yet to allow Lucy to even draw a bow.

Hands grabbed onto Lucy's arms and pulled, forcing her to follow after four Hobbits. Laughs sounded from Lucy as she was kidnapped from her daily lesson with the Elven Prince. "She's ours for today." Pippin yelled back as the five of them continued to run, passing Elves, Men and Dwarves alike as they ran throughout the main building of Rivendell.


	9. Virgin Snow

_**Well, here we go again. Sorry that I'm not able to update quickly. I have no internet and only have internet access one every other week. I've got some new chapters on my other stories up as well now so hopefully this will make a few readers happy until I can do my next update. The song in this story again is not from her time. Actually it's being used as a song that Lucy created while in Narnia during the Golden Age. And yes, this song is from Chronicles of Narnia.**_

_**I know what you all will say, what's this chapter have to do with the plot. Well, it does and it doesn't, but it's also has to do with how Lucy is coming to terms with everything. So, other than that, I am not going to give anything away.**_

_**For those who feel I have to, even though everyone knows this already: I DO NOT own Wunderkind by Alanis Morissette.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Virgin Snow<strong>_

The rest of the week went by without incident. The members of the Fellowship of the Ring spent more time apart than together. Frodo, Same, Merry and Pippin were mostly with Bilbo; a kind old Hobbit that Lucy met the day after she awoke. Aragorn was with Arwen, Gandalf would spend his days in Elrond's study, Gimli used what little time they had with his fellow Dwarves, and Boromir did the same with his Gondorian companions. Legolas and Lucy were the only ones to share time together and that was for her daily lessons. When they weren't at her lessons Legolas would be with the Elves from Mirkwood and Lucy would be in her room.

It was the last night before the Fellowship set out for Mordor. Lucy sat calmly at the desk in her room, papers scattered around her. She hummed to herself as she sketched out a few final touches on her drawing. Setting the quill down Lucy smiled to herself. For hours Lucy had been working to finish these drawings. Standing up Lucy stretched and walked over to her balcony. 'All this peace is about to change. I may never get it back again.'

Lucy always thought that war was the worst sort of pain. It caused people to lose loved ones on both sides, families waiting at home to wonder if they would ever see their family again, but this wasn't just war, this was something different. Jadis didn't have anything on what Sauron was trying to do. Lucy hopped up onto the railing and looked out.

Lucy smiled as she thought about Narnia. Even though Ilúvatar said that she wasn't meant to have gone there she was happy either way. She'd made so many friends that she wouldn't ever wish to forget: Reepicheep, Caspian… 'Caspian 'I hope you're happy right now.' the Beavers and Tumnus. Thinking of her first and truest friends in Narnia reminded Lucy of first entering Narnia when she was that little girl so many years ago.

Oh, perilous place walk backwards toward you

Blink disbelieving eyes chilled to the bone

Most visibly brave, no apprehended bloom

First to take this foot to virgin snow

I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment

I am a wunderkind, oh

I live the envelope pushed far enough to believe this

I am a princess on the way to my throne

Destine to serve, destine to roam

Oh, ominous place, spellbound and un-childproofed

My least favorite chill to bear alone

Compatriots in place they'd cringe if I told you

Our best back pocket secret, our bond full blown

I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment

I am a wunderkind, oh

I am a pioneer naïve enough to believe this

I am a princess on the way to my throne

Destine to seek, destine to know

Most beautiful place

Reborn and blown off roof

My view about face weather

Great will be done

I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment

I am a wunderkind, oh

I am a ground breaker naïve enough to believe this

I am a prince on the way to my throne

I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment

I am a wunderkind, oh

I am a Joan of Arc and smart enough to believe this

I am a prince on the way to my throne

Destine to seek, destine to roam

Destine to seek, destine to roam

Destine to seek, destine to roam

Destine to seek, destine to roam

Lucy took a deep breath as she finished the song. "Where did you learn that song from?" Lucy's eyes snapped open and she jumped in surprise. Boromir stepped forward quickly and caught a hold of Lucy's arms to stop her from falling over the railing. "Careful my Lady."

"I thought we had forgotten that wretched title Lord Boromir," Lucy said with a chuckle as Boromir helped her down from the railing onto the solid floor of the balcony. The two of them walked into the room and took a seat on the bed. Lucy looked down at one of the drawings that had been placed on the floor to dry when she ran out of room on the desk. It was of Corin and Cor wrestling around a fire.

"Lucy, what is wrong?"

"I miss them."

"Who, your family?" Boromir leaned forward and placed his arms on his knees.

"I miss Corin, Cor, Tumnus, and everyone else from the Golden Age. I miss my family too, but I've seen them more than I saw my friends. They died without knowing where we were. They probably were wondering why we would leave them."

"You said that you didn't have a choice. You can not lay any blame on yourself Lucy, you know that. That man, Aslan, didn't ask you what you wanted to do." Boromir gently grabbed hold of Lucy's hand with his left and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. The two of them stayed like that for nearly a half hour while Lucy regained control of her emotions.

"You asked me where I learned the song from. I didn't learn it from anyone, I wrote it. During the Golden Age I went through a phase where I spent hours in my room writing songs and then having the fawns help me create the music for them. That song was my first and the most special to me. It is all about my first going to Narnia and seeing things I never thought possible."

Lucy looked up at Boromir and smiled gently. "I have a favor to ask of you Boromir, if you'll willing to grant it."

"If I can do it, I will gladly help you." Lucy stood up and started to collect the papers on floor. "What are all of these for anyways?"

"They're gifts to Lord Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, the twins and a few others. I wanted to give them as a thank you for all that they've done for me." Boromir walked to the desk and helped to collect the papers, stacking them neatly on top of each other. Lucy walked over with the rest of the drawings and put them down. Slowly Lucy went through each and every drawing, separating them into fifteen piles. Nine drawings were placed under a blank piece of paper so that they were hidden. Six of the remaining twelve Lucy handed to Boromir. "Bring these to Elladan, Elrohir, Rûdhon and Sidhion. Their names are on them so you know to whom they belong to."

Boromir nodded and took the papers. Lucy placed the hidden papers into a drawer in her desk before walking out. Rûdhon was no longer guarding her door since Lucy would be leaving early in the morning and most of Rivendell would be there tomorrow to see the departure of the Fellowship of the Ring.

Boromir's first stop was Rûdhon and Sidhion. He had been given directions from another Elf that they would be in the dinning hall eating lunch. "Rûdhon, Sidhion I have something for you from Queen Lucy." He gave the two Elves their appropriate drawing.

Rûdhon took his with a smile and looked down at the paper. It was a simple drawing of the hallway where Lucy's room was located. Exactly halfway down the hallway on the left side was Lucy's door with Rûdhon standing in front of the door. A note at the bottom of the page drew his attention. "Rûdhon, I hope you enjoy the freedom of being able to wander these wonderful halls again while I am away, Lucy."

Sidhion watched his friend's smile grow and decided to look over his own gift. It was a drawing of the first time that Sidhion met Lucy. Some of his warriors already had the Hobbits ribbing with them and another had Aragorn. Sidhion was offering his hand to Lucy to help her mount the horse. Her hand was placed neatly in his. "Sidhion, I wish we would have had more time to learn about each other. Maybe if I return we will get that chance, Lucy."

Next on Boromir's list were the twin Elves Elladan and Elrohir. Although he didn't talk much with them he knew how to easily find them. They spent much of their free time lately in the forges. Boromir had come across them when he had needed to get a few links in his chainmail fixed. As he had predicted he found the twins sharpening swords. They took their gifts with a muttered thank you and went to wash up. When they returned Boromir was gone.

The twins lined up the drawings to see at once. Elladan had received a drawing of him, Merry and Pippin hiding behind a bush while Elrond marched in the opposite direction; his hair shorted than it was supposed to be. The other was of him and Elrohir reading a book together in the library. "A prank is just as good as a silent moment with your brother, Lucy."

Elrohir's gift was similar. The first that he saw was of him and Elladan standing back to back with their preferred weapons. The second was much the same as Elladan's first: Elrohir and Lucy were climbing a tree with Glorfindel running towards them in one of Arwen's dresses.

Lucy wandered the halls looking for Glorfindel. He was never easy to find unless there was a meeting. It seemed as though Glorfindel just seemed to disappear at times. In the process of looking for the golden haired Elf Lucy was able to drop off her gifts to Arwen and Elrond already.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Lucy, is something wrong?" Elrond asked as Lucy knocked on his bedroom door and entered. Although the two spent a decent amount of time with each other the only time that Lucy had come to his chambers was if she needed some time to grieve leaving her family in both Narnia and England. She had told him that he gave her a similar feeling of warmth that her old friend Tumnus had when she was with him.**_

"_**Nothing is wrong Lord Elrond; I just wished to give you something. With tonight being our last night here I thought it best to give this to you now." Lucy walked forward and placed three sheets of paper on Elrond's desk next to where he was sitting.**_

_**Elrond looked down at the first paper and smiled. It was a picture of all three of his children ridding their horses around in the forest. The next was a view that Elrond knew well. It was from the top of the highest waterfall looking down over Rivendell, the forest and mountains in the distance. "Rivendell is a beauty that transcends worlds and opens the mind to new possibilities, Lucy." The note on the top of the drawing said. Elrond pulled the paper away and dropped it instantly when he saw his last gift from the young Queen. There before him was a perfect drawing of himself and a pregnant Celebrian cuddling on a bench in the garden with the twins on a balcony above them.**_

"_**You told me about your wife. What she looked like and how you would spend your time together before she sailed away. I know you have many paintings of her but I haven't seen any of the two of you together."**_

"_**Thank you Lucy, this means much to me."**_

_** Lucy bowed in the proper Elven fashion and walked quietly out of the room, allowing the Elven Lord to bask in the picture of his family. It was easier to find Arwen since the two women had spent most of their time together. Arwen was out in the fields with the horses. A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked upon the first drawing. It was a perfectly descriptive drawing of Arwen and Aragorn sharing a kiss on a bridge. Aragorn's arms were wrapped protectively around Arwen. "True love is hard to find, a friend as well as a lover is harder. Hold on to it and never let it go, Lucy." The second was of Arwen and Legolas sparing. Lucy had drawn them how she thought they would look around her age.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lucy was just passing one of the smaller and more remote rooms when she heard the voice of the man that she was looking for. Lucy knocked gently on the door but didn't receive an answer. She knocked again and opened the door, peeking her head inside. "Umm, Lord Glorfindel it's Lucy Pevensie." The room was quaint with an archway leading outside instead of to a balcony. The man that Lucy had spent the past hour looking for was lying on the bed facing away from the door. Every one in awhile he would mutter something.

Lucy smiled gently and placed the drawing on a set of chests near the door. Chancing to take a look, Lucy saw the man asleep. She knew Elves didn't need much sleep, and usually they would sleep with their eyes open. 'He must be exhausted to be sleeping with his eyes closed.' Lucy took her cloak and laid it over the man. Although Elves weren't affected by the cold Lucy couldn't help but want to treat the man with the utmost care. As she walked out of the door Lucy took one last look at the picture. "You are wise and caring with many lives to live; many chances to guide, Lucy." Lucy had draw Glorfindel talking with the Professor, a spilt of scenery that matched where each person was from.

Lucy awoke the next morning to hands shaking her gently. She blinked a couple of times and sat up. Standing next to her was Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit that she had come to care for. "Lucy, it's time to get ready to go. We're leaving this morning."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to sleep so long." Lucy stood and made her way to her armoire. "I'll be ready and down in just a few moments. I really am sorry for sleeping so late; I usually rise with the sun."

Frodo chuckled lightly, "you're not late Lucy. I woke you up before the others because I knew that you wouldn't mind helping me. Legolas and Aragorn are already awake but Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Pippin and Merry are not. I'm not sure about Gandalf; I haven't seen him for a few days now."

Lucy smiled as she sat down and Frodo turned to leave the room. "I'd be glad to help you Frodo. No one can be as hard to wake up as my brothers, and the Dwarves and Miniature in Narnia."

After Frodo left, Lucy was quick to wash her face and comb out her hair. Everything that Lucy needed packed was in a single bag by her door. Lucy chose a pair of dark brown breeches, a red shirt, black tunic, arm guards, and brown comfortable boots. Lucy pulling her hair into a high ponytail and took a deep breath. Lucy strapped her giver into place, sheathed her sword and knife on her waist and double checked that each of her daggers were in their proper places. Her cordial was tucked away in her bag along with her crown. Reaching into her drawer Lucy pulled out her remaining eight drawings. Walking to her door Lucy picked up her bag and bow and took one last look around her room. Nodding that everything was ready to go Lucy headed out to meet Legolas and Aragorn.

When Lucy found Bill neither Legolas or Aragorn were within sight. She placed her bag on the horse's back and secured it in place. Rolling up her drawings Lucy slipped them inside her bedroll. Remembering her promise to Frodo Lucy headed back inside. The Hobbits were easy enough to find, they were all next to each other. First was Merry and Pippin. Frodo would wake up Sam somehow. Walking into Merry's room Lucy saw that the small Hobbit wasn't packed yet. Going around collecting everything that he would need, with some food for a snack, Lucy shook her head. The Elves would have a time trying to clean this room. Taking the water from a stand nearby Lucy slowly poured the cold water on the little man.

Merry sat up quickly and looked around, blinking water from his eyes. "I'm not a river Hobbit Lucy!" he cried out when he saw her.

"Well maybe you should be. Come on, it's time to get up. I've packed your stuff and I'm heading over to wake Pippin up right now. Be dressed and down stairs within a half hour or I'll come up here with the twins."

The threat had he man up and moving just as Lucy left the room. Waking Pippin up was harder than his cousin. Although Lucy had to pack all of his things first, snack included, she didn't have any idea how to wake up the youngest Hobbit. Merry had been easier because he had admitted to having a small fear of water to the young Queen. After spending nearly ten minutes shaking the prone figure Lucy thought of an idea. Taking a piece of cheese out of Pippin's bag Lucy waved it around under his nose. "Food?" pippin muttered as he flipped over onto his back.

When he finally opened his eyes Lucy took a bite of the food and hummed at the taste. "The Elves really do have the best food." Pippin reached for the cheese, but Lucy kept it out of his range. "You can have it if you wake up and get ready to go. I've already packed your stuff so all you have to do is get dressed and go down to the others. If you don't, I'll make sure you're fed only two meals a day while we travel to Mordor."

Pippin slowly got to his feet and started to move around the room collecting what little Lucy hadn't packed. When Lucy saw that he was awake enough she knelt and handed him the cheese. "Why thank you Lucy." Pippin yawned, "I'm not used to being up sooner than breakfast."

"Well if you hurry I think I can get you something else to eat before we leave." Lucy ruffled Pippin's hair and left the Hobbit to finish. Frodo was standing passing by when Lucy left the room. "Is Sam awake now?"

"Yes, and I've gotten Gimli and Boromir awake as well."

"Alright, you try and find Gandalf and then head down to the others." Frodo turned to leave when Lucy called out his name. "Frodo you need to relax before we leave. We're all here to help you but we can't if you worry about us." Lucy quietly left to get some food for everyone before they left. Walking down into the kitchen Lucy was able to procure a bag of fresh fruits and another of rolls for the start of the trip as well as a few apples and pears for breakfast. "Thank you ma'am, this means a lot to us." Lucy curtsied and walked away, 'forgot that I am no longer in Narnia.'

Lucy made it out in time to meet up with Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Sam and Frodo. "Where are Aragorn, Merry and Pippin?" Lucy asked.

"WE'RE HERE!" Came twin yells from the stairs into the main building. Everyone turned to see Lucy tackled by the two youngest Hobbits. "We're sorry we're late Lucy, don't send the twins after us." merry hurried to get out.

Lucy frowned and her brow creased as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants and back. She looked down at the two and in best motherly voice that she used to use on the younger centaurs she scowled the two. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took I thought I told you two to hurry up. You're supposed to have been down here earlier. Now I'm not sure if I should give you your breakfast."

"Please Lucy, we promise that it won't happen again!" Pippin grabbed a hold of Lucy's leg and looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"It better not. We won't have time to keep waiting for you everyday Pippin, Merry. This quest is very important and we're going to need your help."

"We promise," they said together. Lucy, pulling the bag of apples and pears in front of her Lucy held it out for them.

"You get one each, an apple or a pear, choose." Merry and Pippin both chose an apple and kissed her cheeks at the same time. Going over to Gimli she offered the bag.

"Next time lass, get some meat. It's the best way to start the day, and you could use it."

"I'll remember that next time. Now you need to follow your own advice because you could use a few more meals of fruits and vegetables."

Gimli took an apple and took a large bite of it. "What are you lass, a mother?"

"Only to children like you Gimli son of Gloin." Moving on Boromir took one of the apples, Frodo a pear, Sam an apple and Gandalf the last apple. Legolas was next, "where's Aragorn? It's not like him to be late for something this important." Lucy waited calmly as Legolas picked out a pear and took a bite of it. Once he was done chewing he looked around.

"He's spending his last few moments with Arwen. He's going to miss her. She's leaving you know, to the Undying Lands after we leave. The rest of our kin will be leaving either before or with her."

"Lord Elrond promised me that he would speak with the Elves. They need to stay as long as possible."

Legolas looked down at Lucy, "when did you speak with him about this."

"It was just a few days ago, when I awoke in the Healing Room after Arwen and I fought the orcs. They were talking about Arwen leaving along with the rest of her kin. I don't know why, but I knew that couldn't happen so I asked Lord Elrond to keep the Elves around as long as possible." Lucy took out her own pear and took a bite, savoring the taste before she swallowed. "I wish that he could speak with all of the other Elves as well, I really do think that they should stay."

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "If I have the chance to send a message to my father I will ask him to hold the boats for Mirkwood. He'll listen to me."

"Thank you Legolas."

"Now, shall we eat the rest of these pears or should we allow the Hobbits the food?"

A hand reached around Lucy and pulled two pears from the bag. Lucy looked at the arm and followed it up to a dark clean shaven beard and green eyes. "I thought that I had taught the two of you about speaking about others without their permission." Lucy turned around and hugged Aragorn around the waist. Aragorn laughed and hugged her back. "I believe that I can forgive you once again."

"Don not let her go Aragorn; she's not leaving quite yet." Aragorn opened his mouth to say something but Lucy quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "Do not speak; just listen to me for a moment. I talked to Lord Elrond and he's promised that he'll keep as many Elves here as possible. Arwen is going to stay until we return to Rivendell and then they will decide on what to do. Just don't let her go yet."

Lucy let go and went to give Pippin the last pear. Legolas took another bite out of his pear before grabbing one of the pears out of Aragorn's hand. He tossed it up in the air, grabbed it and gently placed it in Aragorn's still open mouth. _"That little child seems to be changing things for everyone here."_

_"She's not a child Legolas."_ Aragorn said after he removed the pear from his mouth. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucy standing my Boromir and watching the Hobbits play around. _"I think she lost her childhood a long time ago. Long before she met us, and maybe even before she ever went to Narnia."_

_"War is such a thing that can change a child into a warrior, and a warrior into nothing."_ Two Ranger and Elf looked over to Gandalf as he walked over. He looked as though he held a few more years' weight upon his shoulders and weighed him down. Together the three men finished their food and then stood ready for departure.

Once everyone was gathered and ready to go a large group of Elves led by Elrond, Arwen and the twins came to say good-bye. Instead of giving a speech, Elrond spoke to each person separately. Lucy watched as Elrond kissed the top of Legolas's head. "_Be safe my child. Although you are not my own I have known you sense your birth and wish to see you return." _Legolas stepped back, the last to speak to Elrond. "Go, complete your quest, and return to us here in Rivendell or to your families. Go no father than you wish, but hold true to each other. Now see all as the Fellowship of the Ring departs."

Frodo was the first to leave, followed closely by Gandalf. Next was Legolas, Sam with Bill, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and then Boromir. Lucy started to follow after when she saw Arwen looking at something. Arwen's eyes flickered to Lucy and she smiled and waved before turning away and following after her brothers. Aragorn placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We're heading the other way."

"Of course my King," Lucy curtsied. "Lead on and I shall follow thee into death." Aragorn laughed and pulled Lucy onto his back, earning a laugh from the teenager, "Aragorn!" the Gondorian heir carried the High Queen piggy back as he went to catch up with the others. Lucy smiled, "Most visibly brave, no apprehended bloom. First to take this foot to virgin snow."


	10. Mountainous Tasks

_**Short I know. And I am completely and utterly sorry that I haven't had a chance to get to writing this. I've just started a new job and it's been quite busy and I haven't had many hours in which to write. I'm usually working, sleeping or running around doing things for my family. I will be starting again with the next week or two and will hopefully have more time to write between classes.**_

_**Now I know that this chapter is short, but it does have meaning to it. I want to hear from everyone how they think the story is moving along. Reviews or PMs work. Thank you for staying with me my loyal readers. *bows* Read and Enjoy another chapter of Lucy's adventures.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mountainous Tasks<strong>

"Gandalf, the Hobbits will freeze if we don't get off of this mountain!" Lucy called from the back of the group. The winds were howling around them as each member of the Fellowship tried to force their way through the snow. "Gandalf can't you hear me?"

Still the elderly man did not turn to her, nor did he acknowledge that she had spoken. Lucy sped up and tapped Aragorn on the shoulder. "What is it Lucy?" the ranger asked, slowing down a little so that he could better hear her.

"I need to speak to Gandalf, but he can't hear me."

Aragorn was silent a moment as he repositioned his hold on Sam and Frodo. The four Hobbits were being buried under the snow so Boromir and Aragorn had decided to hold them up instead. Gandalf took the lead with Gimli behind him leading Bill the pony, followed by Boromir with Pippin and Merry, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam, Lucy in the back and Legolas walking on top of the snow next to Gandalf. It was very slow going but the organization worked well enough. "I have an idea, give me but a moment."

Lucy nodded and slowed her steps. Winter in England was this bad. Narnia during its 100 years of snow had never had a blizzard and magic helped prevent the villages from blizzards during the Golden Age. The weather might have been a bit more bearable had she not left her cloak when she last saw Glorfindel. Seeing a shadow pass over her Lucy looked upwards. Legolas knelt on the snow next to her with a hand out. "I heard that you needed a hand. May I offer mine?"

Lucy smiled and accepted the offer. Legolas swung the girl into his arms, sinking only the tiniest bit into the snow. "I need to speak with Gandalf. Could you bring me to him?" Legolas nodded and began walking to the Wizard. "Gandalf! Gandalf we must turn back!"

"Child we cannot turn back." Gandalf called to her over the winds when he heard her voice. Legolas was quick to reach the front of the line.

"Then you may continue forward. There is dark magic in the air Gandalf, dark magic that is similar to yours. If you continue forward I WILL have the rest of the Fellowship turn around." Gandalf glanced at Lucy and saw the way her chin was set and her eyes narrowed. "Please Gandalf, come with us."

Hesitating only a moment Gandalf stopped to turn around and look at the rest of his friends. Everyone was freezing, Gimli looked as though the snow alone would kill him from being buried alive, Lucy was without much protection from the wind and snow and Gandalf himself was quiet cold. Legolas was the only one not feeling the effects of their mountainous journey. "We turn back!" the air echoed with Gandalf's voice and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The line switched directions.

"Go ahead and bring me back to where I was Legolas."

"I believe I'll carry you awhile longer."

"I'll be fine Legolas. Put me down."

Legolas looked down at Lucy, his eyes flashed with something akin to vulnerability. "I do not wish for you to be buried. You are freezing cold, colder than the rest of us and you look as though the snow alone with swallow you whole. Please my Queen, allow me to hold you for just a while longer."

Opening her mouth a few times but closing it seconds later Lucy swallowed heavily. "Alright, but not for a moment longer."

Legolas smiled, "sleep Lucy and your time in my arms will be gone before you even realize it." Lucy did as told and slowly fell into a deep sleep. 'I wonder where her cloak went. I should have noticed it missing before I agreed to come onto this mountain.' Legolas thought as he continued to stare at Lucy's prone figure. Quickly taking his cloak off; careful of the girl in his arms; Legolas placed it around her as a blanket.

The next time that Lucy awoke she was warm on her bedroll with a cloak around her shoulders. Next to her slept the Hobbits and Gimli and on her other side was a fire where the others slept. One person was awake, staring into the flames. "Boromir, what ails you?"

Boromir's body jerked forward in surprise. "Lucy what are you doing up?"

"Trying to have a conversation with you. But I could always wake another person to do the job. I believe Aragorn or Pippin would be the best choices."

"Aragorn would listen were I to speak. That is where he would not be needed for I would not speak. As for the youngling, well, I think he would talk more than I. and most of that talking would be complaining that he was awoken." Boromir chuckled at the picture he had formed in his mind.

"Then speak to me." Lucy stood and walked to Boromir's side. Careful of the too long cloak she sat down facing the man. "I will always listen, as all of you did for me."

Boromir took a deep breath. "I worry about my brother Faramir. He and my father do not get along well and he has more than likely taken over my duties while I am away. I wish so much to leave and find him. To hold him in my arms and make sure that he is safe. Then after all of this, lock him away in the castle and not let him out again for a week, nay longer than that." Boromir tossed another log into the fire and watched as it crackled. Lucy used this moment of silence to look around. They were still on the mountain, but farther down. The weather had died down as well. Boromir's voice brought Lucy's eyes back to his. "I love my father but I do not get along well with him. He has become power hungry and sadly, because of his influence, I have as well." Boromir's eyes flicked to Aragorn's sleeping form briefly.

"you love your family very much Boromir. What of your mother, what is she like?"

"She was the most beautiful woman. Of course my father would have no less than that for his bride. She was smart, caring and fun going as well. I remember her always sneaking Faramir and me out of the castle late at night to go and play in the river. Or we would climb the mountain the castle is made into."

"How… how did she die?" Boromir's words reflected too well the words of many others who had lost loved ones. Vinick, a centaur in Narnia, had lost two of her brothers and her son during the raid on Miraz's castle. Lucy and Trufflehunter where the only two that Vinic would allow to speak to her for the first week after her loss. After that, she only talked to others about the final battle. Lucy never saw her again after that; she was killed by Miraz's second-in-command.

"She died by my father's hand. He said that she had committed treason and sentenced her to death."

"What was it he claimed that she did!?" Lucy quickly looked around to make sure her raised voice hadn't woken anyone. "What could she possibly have done to have her husband kill her?"

"She tried to find the Heir of the Gondorian throne."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No wonder you despise Aragorn so much." Boromir nodded slowly and his eyes once again briefly focused on Aragorn. "You have to know that it isn't his fault though."

"Isn't it? Had he not been the one she was looking for my mother would still be alive."

"And if it weren't for my being born Edmund never would have become the person he had been. He wouldn't have betrayed our family." Lucy wiped a few tears away and stood up. "I would expect better from you Boromir. Do not blame others for something they cannot control."

"Lucy I…"

"Don't," Lucy hissed. "Don't bother with empty apologies. Until you finally get it through that thick skull of yours that not everyone can control what happens involving them I will not speak with you." Lucy marched back to her bedroll and went back to sleep.

An hour passed before Boromir looked away from her. "You should not have said that to her." A voice spoke somewhere to Boromir's left. "She has lost a lot of people and to hear someone blame their own loss on another… she would not have taken well to it no matter who she heard it from."

"If you were awake this whole time you could have said something or have made your presence known." Boromir growled out and tossed another log onto the dying flames. "I thought that Royalty was taught better than to act like common plebeians."

"I was, but that doesn't change that it's not really ease dropping if the two of you hadn't bothered to check if everyone was asleep. Just remember that the girl you spoke to is hurt and has had more heart break that many of us here… not all, but many." There was a pause in conversation as a sigh was released. "And just because I am a prince does not mean I never misbehaved. You must have when you were a child, as did your brother, and both of you are of noble blood."

"Good-night Legolas!"

"Good-night Boromir."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope to have the next chapter up and running by Feb 13th. Which is a friend's birthday and I will be adding a birthday present up for her as well. So you should have your next chapter by then if not sooner. Thank you again avid readers for staying with me.<strong>_


	11. Changes

_***Bows* I'M BACK! Yes I know, I've been away for such a long time. Well as you all know I didn't have internet. Once I got it back I didn't have any type of way to type my stories up and give them to you all. So, now that I have MO on my computer I shall be able to do a complete update of my account within the month. **_

_**I have commented on a few reviews. I have been trying to get about to it but was never able to so please see if your review is there. If not, I will try to get others within the next few chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Change<strong>_

One thing about Lucy, she could hold a grudge. Ever since that night on the mountain Lucy hadn't once talked to Boromir. Most of the time, she wouldn't even look at him unless she had to look after one of the Hobbits and they walked next to him. The rest of the Fellowship was confused and worried. The sweet teenager that was usually so happy wasn't anymore. She was happy around everyone else but as soon as Boromir would walk next to her she would stiffen and glare at him.

The group had rested two nights ago and had decided to try for the path to Rohan. They made it half a day before more of Saruman's crows appeared. They camped out in a cave for a full day before deciding that it was safe enough to try and leave. Now, they were on their way to the Mines of Moria.

Lucy loved being underground. She used to go in the Dwarf mines after Jadis's defeat. She never did completely understand why the Dwarves allowed her entrance when they had taken Jadis's side during the war. "They just see you as another Dwarf Lucy. I mean, you are small enough to be one." Lucy smiled remembering the old joke. Once she became an adult she had sprouted and grown taller than Susan. Though Lucy was always a head shorter than Edmund was and even shorter than Peter.

"Tell me about your family," Frodo asked as he walked up next to Lucy. She was taking a turn in leading Bill the pony. "What are your brothers and sister like? What about your parents?"

Lucy tilted her head in thought. "I don't remember much about my father. He was in the military..." Lucy smiled as she saw the blank look cross the older man's face. "He was a warrior. He fought during the war we had in England. He wasn't home often. Once the war ended; he, my mother, my sister and my eldest brother all went to America. I just recently was reunited with my siblings."

"What about Edmund? Where was he?" Gandalf and Sam had slowed down to listen to the story. Lucy could hear footsteps behind her saying that the others and moved forward as well.

"He was with me. Edmund has never left me behind. Where I go, he goes, no matter what. This is the first time I haven't had him with me since i was nine years old." Lucy could picture white snow on the ground around a single lamp post where she and Edmund had left Narnia after his first visit to the magical world. "My mother was a sweet woman. But she started to change more while we children were away. She lost a light was used to fill her eyes. We haven't talked in nearly a year."

"As for the rest of my family, well, I have my cousin Eustace. He was a complete prat before he went to Narnia. Most of the journey he sat around complaining. It was actually him who was on guard duty when the slavers caught us. He has really changed since that moment. In fact, he moved in with Edmund and I and we were all living quite happily... well, for the most part. Peter is an amazing big brother, he's perfect." Lucy laughed lightly. "Well, nearly perfect. He has his faults but he's been working on them. He was a great King but he never learned to be a King and a man."

"Edmund used to be the worst brother ever. He was mean, rude, angry all the time and overall he hated me. After what happened with Jadis though Aslan was able to show him that not everything is his fault and that it wasn't my fault that he became who he was. It was a King of equality, justice, fairdom, and everything that you could think of meaning Just. Susan, oh sweet Susan just isn't like the sister I used to have. We would play games together, but once she "grew up" she stopped being Susan the older sister and started being Susan the teenager. Let me just say that were she here, I would probably tie her up and leave her in the next village we came across."

"You are brave and honest."Boromir whispered to Lucy. "May I speak with you?"

Lucy raised her head and marched forward, pulling Bill past Gandalf and Sam without a word to the warrior. "What did you do ladie?" Gimli asked, placing a hand on Boromir's arm. The two had stopped after Lucy left. "The lass hasn't gotten mad at anyone yet, so why you?"

"Because," Boromir started walking with Gimli slightly behind him. "It's because I think I have been wrong my whole life."

"Well then, quick way to fix it, apologize."

"I've tried that, but she won't even look at me."

"Then it's not her you need to be apologizing to then. The lass has her reasons for doing things."

"I thought Dwarves were too stubborn to say sorry."

"Aye ladie, stubborn we are. But that doesn't stop us from knowing that if we are wrong, we admit it. Take the Elf for example, if I knew I was wrong I could apologies for him. But at the same time, there's nothing to apologies for." Gimli swung his ax over his shoulder and marched on.

"Four more days and we shall each the walls of Moria. Until then, try and get along everyone." Gandalf called behind himself as the Fellowship continued to its journey.

Four days of walking, hiding and silence. Even the Hobbits could feel the tension in the air. The closer that Moria became to worse that everyone reacted to things. Lucy still hadn't talked to Boromir; in fact, she flat out ignored him now. Aragorn and the Hobbits were the only ones who would risk her wrath by going near her and talking. No one mentioned Boromir to her though, least she react poorly.

Lucy sat next to the lake and removed her boots. They had just reached the walls of Moria and Gandalf couldn't remember the password to gain them entrance. Gently she lowered her feet into the dark cold water. Walking wasn't too bad, but it had been such a very long time since she had last walked a distance like this over various terrains. Lucy's head jerked up as she heard a slash to her left. Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks into the lake. Aragorn was quick to put a stop to it, whispering something to them. "Do not disturb the water." Lucy blinked; even with her hearing having changed she shouldn't have been able to hear the Ranger.

Lucy sighed and looked back out into the lake. 'Oh Aslan, what is happening to me?'

-My gift youngling, you are becoming the true you. - Ilúvatar's voice answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>To: meriland25 for the review on chapter 4<strong>

-LOVE THE STORY! this is the first Lucy alone in Middle Earth that Ive read and its amazing! Your writing is beautiful, and I love the way you portraied an older yet still inoccent the way, is this going to be a Lucy /Legolas fic?Anyway, this is a great story, and I cant wait to read more of it!Please, update soon! -**Thank you for the review, I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. Thank you also, I'm always happy to have someone tell me that they enjoy my writing. I have always thought it sad that everyone else out of the Pevensie siblings has their own adventures in Middle-Earth but not Lucy. Yes, an older and innocent Lucy is exactly how I see her. She will steadily grow throughout her journey but that is to be expected. Lucy realizes that she can't always remain a child but doesn't want to be a complete adult. As for your question on if this is going to be a Legolas/Lucy fic I am unable to answer that. I have seen authors give such things away and it takes something from the story. So, as I say to everyone who asks couple questions I am sorry but you will have to wait to find out.**

**To: Alissiel for the review on chapter 5**

-This is one of the most amazing stories I've ever read! Please continue, the story is so entrancing, and Lucy is so believable, since she isn't a new character. :D Please continue! **-****Thank you for your kind comments. I am trying really hard to make sure that Lucy stays to how she is but at the same time show that she is growing up and doesn't need to be a child anymore. She must always retain that innocence of hers though, that is never going away****.**

**To: Tempest S on the review on chapter 5**

-I do believe she left out one of her siblings in her good night. -**Yes she did, but you have to remember that Lucy is still angry at Susan for what she said.**

**To: Arrowhead1996 on the review on chapter 6**

-Okay. This is officially one of my favorite stories! I love this! Please give us the next chapter ASAP! -**Thank you for your comment. It lifts my heart to know that someone is enjoying my story so much. I have been writing more for this story than others so I try my hardest to update often.**

**5) To: Guest on the review on chapter 6**

**-**Damn, if this keeps up, Lucy will have a lot more scars to talk about before the War is even over! XD -**That she will. But you have to think, you can't fight in a war or battle without gaining a scar, whether it be physical or mental. And also, Lucy does tend to have the oddest sort of luck in things. **

**6) To: bubblepunk12 on the review on chapter 8**

**-**I'm still reading this! -**And** **I am most glad that you are still reading this! Please continue to do so.**

**7) To: Esperanza911 on the review on chapter 8**

**-**Wonderfully written, as always! ! ! I just love the way you are writing Lucy's character. It fits how I imagine her so perfectly. I have a question though; is Lucy going to be paired with anone or just act as...the sister figure I guess? Anyways, I love this story and your writing. If you wrote a book, I would read it! ! ! Keep up the extraordinary work and please UPDATE soon! ! ! -**As I have stated to another reviewer I am unable to answer any relationship questions with exact answers. When I first started this story there was someone that I was going to pair Lucy with but now I am not so sure. Everything I have written after chapter 2 is just my fingers typing by themselves. As for your last comment, well I am actually currently writing one. I hope to have found finished it and had it publishing within the next two years.**

**8) To: NarnianElf on the review on chapter 8**

**-**This story is good, please make more, I'm dying to know the rest of this story. I'm kinda wondering if Legolas and Lucy are going to fall in love, but that is just my thoughts going around my head. If it's alright with you I kinda have a request, can you bring Peter, Susan, and Edmund to Middle-Earth in this awesome story? Thank You :) -**Thank you for your great review. Trust me; I'm dying to know the rest of the story myself. It's one of those ones that it's just always running in so many directions in my head that when I'm finally able to write I don't know what I've written until I'm done. As for your request I will take it into consideration. I love it when people review with requests and yours is the first one.**

**9) To: phoenix on the review on chapter 7**

**-**You are a very good author, I love the way you have the story going slow and steady. I was wondering if there was going to be a love story in this, if so i think you should do either a Legolas or Borimer one.(i feel bad for Borimer no one makes stories for him) -**There's a reason I picked out your review to comment on. One is to thank you for said review. Two is because of Boromir. Boromir is such a great character and I love reading stories with him living... Sadly, I am unable to do so. But I am more than willing to write a story; crossover or not; where Boromir is the main character. If you would like me to, let me know. Whether you choose a crossover or not I will try and get you that story if you wish it.**

**10) To: Esperanza911 on the review on chapter 10**

**-**Sorry for not reading and reviewing for such a long time. I know from experience that your reviews can make or break your story. Sometimes if you don't have any inspiration, reviews can help and if you have none, well... Anyways, I'm sorry to hear about your internet. I anxiously await your return because this story is just so amazing! It doesn't help you were just getting to the good part... The Fellowship has just started out on their journey! As always, excellent portrayal of Lucy. She definitely has a big heart and I love how you're emphasizing that fact. You are such an awesome author and should NEVER GIVE UP! Keep writing and I will await your update. -**Esperanza911 there is no need for an apology on not reviewing. You have followed my story from the very beginning and made sure to constantly add reviews. I thankfully now have full access to internet and have gotten Microsoft Office (I take no claim in owning MO.) on my laptop so I am now able to completely update my stories.**


	12. Diary of a Journey

_***Bows and grovels* I'm sorry that it's short but I currently have finals coming up. I don't have a lot of time to write so I'll probably be writing a little less for the next three weeks. I'll try and make sure to get some chapters up or even write a few chapters and then have chapters waiting for all of you. There are a few reviews I want to answer really fast first.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To: <strong>_TSCSupremeCommander

_**WOW! Thank you for all of those reviews!**_

_**To: This list of reviewers**_

_**Guest**__**4/22/13 . chapter 11**_

_**Although I understand her anger towards Boromir I also see where she needs to apologize to him in that she was not the one wronged but she is the one holding the grudge, which is not right on her part either. I must admit I kind of expected that after all she has been through she would know better by now. :(**_

Arrowhead1996 4/25/13 . chapter 11

_**I think Lucy might be being a little harsh with Boromir, but she's not wrong. I look forward to the next chapter.**_

**I know that it's not quite how people image Lucy to be. But I do have to state that I have my reasons for her reactions. There are times when the people we like the most in stories make decisions that we don't agree with. They also will act in ways that have us yelling at the book and the writer while we read. But that is the real world and I want to stick to that. There's certain events that are coming that will explain why Lucy is acting in exactly the way that she is. I thank you for your reviews because they help me a lot. Please continue with these types of reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diary of a Journey<strong>_

I have no clue how all of this happened. One moment everything was going well and then the next I'm stuck here in the middle of a mine. Not that I'm complaining but it's just this specific mine that I don't want to be in. I thought that for once things could go just a little easier for me. All honesty, I'm terrified right now. I should probably tell you what has been happening as of late. I found this journal in my pack with a note from Glorfindel saying thank you for the cloak. So I'm currently writing via the light shining from the Mithril around me. Everyone is asleep and I am on guard duty currently.

Once we arrived at the mines Gandalf was unable to figure out the password, actually, it was Frodo that figured out the riddle. He seems to be the scholar of the Hobbits that I have met. While we were trying to enter we found that it was filled with Dwarf corpses and Goblin corpses. I'll admit it, I froze. Although I've seen the harsher sides of war and of life I am still unable to complete deal with the dead. It makes me sad, angry, scared, and just cold. We fought a giant squid monster and Frodo was nearly eaten. I feel bad that I wasn't of more use. I tried fighting but the water was too deep for me to use my sword, I didn't want to chance losing my daggers and knifes and my talent with the bow isn't all too great. I can hit larger targets but I didn't want to chance shooting an arrow into the Halfling.

No one mentioned my lack of help. But I found the most comfort in Boromir. That's another thing, I apologized to the man. He didn't deserve my anger for it wasn't my right to be angry in the first place. He accepted with a wide smile and a hug. I am still trying more to get Boromir to talk with Aragorn. I understand feeling inferior to someone since I let the shadow of Susan hang over my head for so many years. Boromir isn't me and Aragorn isn't Susan. We are all our own people.

I'm so confused right now. I don't know why my anger with Boromir was so great. Every time I think about what he said instead of trying to figure out a way around it I'm filled with anger all over again. I've never been this angry at anyone, not even Peter, Susan and Edmund when they refused to believe me about the wardrobe. I'm worried that someone is wrong with me.

I don't know when I'll get to write again. I'm nearly out of the little bit of ink that Glorfindel packed me with this journal. I do have one other thing to tell you about. It has been 3 days since our entrance into these mines and something deep below us feels wrong and evil. I try to ignore it but it makes the mark of the Witch-King burn. I think I'll keep this to myself for now; I don't want to worry any of the others with something that could be nothing.

Lucy yawned as she finished packing away her journal. Looking around Lucy saw that everyone else was deeply asleep and the air around each of them was one of tiredness. Slapping her cheeks Lucy stood and started to walk around their camp. Time wasn't able to be told while down here in the mines so Lucy has nothing to go on for when her shift would be over. At one point she walked over to a nearby cliff and looked down into the darkness. Narrowing her eyes Lucy looked down into the pure black darkness. "Are you alright Lucy?" Lucy spun around, her foot slipping on a few loose rocks. Hands grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her away from the edge.

"Thank you Pippin, for the help."

"It's alright, I'm sorry if I scared you…" pippin looked over at the edge where his friend had almost fallen. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. I can't see anything down there." Lucy looked back at the edge and closed her eyes with a deep breath. Turning back to the small Hobbit Lucy spoke, "come, and let us leave the darkness for another time." Lucy took Pippin's hand and walked away. Pippin took one last look behind him as he was pulled closer to the sleeping members of their group. "What are you doing awake Pippin? I had thought the rest of you would be asleep for awhile longer."

"Lucy, you've been staring down that ditch for nearly an hour. I kept track while I watched you slowly get closer and closer."

"Ohh, I… I hadn't even noticed. I thought it had been but a few seconds." Lucy sat back down onto her bed roll. 'Had I really been there for so long? Why had I not noticed? Something felt like it was drawing me in, as though everything that I had fought against in Narnia was settling in the front of my mind.' Lucy glanced up at Pippin, watching his face in the dim light around them. 'He's so serious right now. I have yet to see him like this. Usually he is the one to keep a smile on his face and helping everyone to keep their spirits up.' "I'm sorry Pippin; I had not meant to worry you."

Pippin smiled, "it's alright Luc, why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake up Gimli for the next watch."

Lucy lay down and curled into herself. She watched Pippin walk over to the Dwarf and start to lightly kick him. "Take his ax away from him and then tug on his mustache. He'll wake up quickly after a few seconds. And Pippin, thank you for stopping me," Lucy's eyes fell closed and this type of darkness she welcomed willingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thank you all for continuing to read this story and I hope to have the next chapter up right after Final Exams which is in two weeks. So by the time of the 20<strong>__**th**__** I will hopefully have a new chapter up and ready for all of you. And hopefully it will be at least 5 pages long.**_


	13. Pits of Moria

To: LalaithElerrina on chapter 9

**That's an interesting saying "War can change a child into a warrior, and a warrior into nothing." Very interesting.**

_When I wrote this part of the story I was thinking about the people I know who have seen things that others wouldn't be able to handle. It's a quote of my own that I personally thought fight those who fight. Thankfully, war doesn't turn all warriors into nothing, but sadly it does turn some._

To: Alissiel on chapter 12

**This is great still! I understand you have finals, I have them too! I shouldn't be reading actually shhh! :D Anyways i look forward to how you continue this story. And i love Lucy's way of getting Gimli up, I'll have to remember it.**

_I know how you feel. Actually I just finished a portion of my summer finals. Thankfully no more summer classes so I have a little more time to write. And if you use that means of waking Gimli I would really like to know, I'm always up for another story to read! _

To: Sin of the Fallen on chapter 12

**Oh my. The Balrog is calling to her. Lucy is in deep, deep shit.**

_Although I am not one for revealing the story I have to say you guessed right… but at the same time, you didn't guess correctly ;) hope you stick around to find out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so it's short, but I will not give you loyal readers and new readers meaningless excuses. So, shall you enjoy this chapter with everything you have for there is MUCH more coming. So as always I say to you, read and enjoy *bows*.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pits of Moria<strong>_

The Fellowship moved out early the next morning. Lucy was tired and although she slept her dreams were filled with images of Peter, Edmund and Susan. No one really talked much anymore. Frodo and the other Hobbits gathered together while they walked, keeping Frodo in the middle of the large group. Gimli would grumble every once in awhile about how he was woken up. "Stupid Hobbit… my beard… taking my axe," it was always the same things. Gandalf kept looking around as though he expected to be killed at any moment, or worse.

'Though what could be worse than dying?' Lucy thought to herself.

Boromir was acting the strangest of them all. He would walk a little closer to Aragorn and then drop farther back shaking his head. Legolas would chuckle once and awhile when he saw this. Aragorn and Boromir were just ahead of the Elf and girl. Lucy rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up out of her dreams. 'I wonder what is wrong with her. She's been nearly silent since we entered Moria two days ago.' Lucy picked up her pace a little to walk alongside Boromir after another failed attempt at whatever he was trying.

"It's alright Boromir; you don't have to force yourself to talk with him." Lucy whispered taking Boromir's larger hand in her own.

"Aye, but I want to speak with him. It's long time that Gondor learns that their king is alive and I have accepted that fact as well." Boromir squeezed Lucy's hand gently. 'Now if only father could think like that.'

"How do you think Faramir will take it?" Lucy smiled up at the man knowing how much he loved to speak of his younger brother.

"He will hug me before laughing that it was I who found the future king. Being that I am father's favorite and all."

'Oh how I wish I could help you Boromir.' Lucy smiled up at the man and leaned against him as they walked. No matter how many times she tried she just couldn't seem to get the feeling of her nightmares away. As they walked slowly through the caverns there would be times in which Lucy would swear that she would see Edmund being stabbed by a sword or Jadis's staff, or Peter walking closer to her with wounds from the fight with the Giants, or even Susan after one of the ships crashed with the two of them on it. "It's just a dream Lucy. Memories you know you can't forget." She whispered to herself. She unconsciously clutched tighter to Boromir's hand.

"Hmm, I have no memory of this place." Lucy's head snapped up realizing that they had come to a multitude of cave entrances. Two seemed to go down while the other two went up. Gandalf looked at the caves in bewilderment while everyone took a seat to relax. At one point Frodo and Pippin went to speak with Gandalf.

"Something has been following us Gandalf." Frodo glanced behind him to look towards the darkness where he had last seen something moving closer to them.

"That would be Gollum; he has been following us for quite a few days."

"He escaped!?"

"Escaped… or was set free?" Gandalf glanced at the two Hobbits.

"Could this Gollum draw people to it? Last night Lucy was staring into the darkness and in all honesty Gandalf…" Pippin glanced over at Lucy who was sitting near the edge with a glazed look in her blue eyes. "I'm scared of what might be wrong with her." The young Hobbit looked to the ground with his hands folded in his lap. "She's been acting differently since we entered Moria but I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Leave it to her for right now; mayhap it is just being underground." Gandalf's head snapped up in that instance. "Ah, it's this way."

"Finally, you remembered!" Pippin jumped to his feet and followed Gandalf down one of the passage ways.

"No, this way just smells like cleaner air. When in doubt follow your nose young Took." The rest of the Fellowship followed behind quietly going down deeper into the pits of Moria.


	14. Orkish

To: LalaithElerrina on chapter 12

**Oh, Pippin! He makes me laugh. I'm afraid though, if Pippin tried to wake Gimli by taking his axe, or tugging on his mostache/beard, he'd end up dead. Or worse!**

_Ahh but that's the reason behind taking the axe… nothing to kill him with! And by sticking close to the others he's less likely to get killed for it. And of course, it's Pippin, everyone has to forgive Pippin at some point._

To: Elrond's child on chapter 12

**I think that you should bring Edmund into this. Like she meets him in lothlorien.**

To: Tempest S on chapter 11

**Lucy must be lost without Edmund beside her since they've always been together.**

_I KNOW! It's so hard NOT to write Edmund into the story. I'm a big fan of his and how he always treats Lucy like an adult rather than a child. After the incident with the Witch he realized that believing Lucy is a LOT better than not believing her and I soooo wanted to write him in from the start of the story… but sadly, this is a Lucy fic, not a Lucy and Edmund in Middle-Earth fic. _

To: AmazingWriter123 on chapter 12

**I love your story, it is so amazing! And it is the first Lucy alone in ME that I have read (which isn't saying much, but this is my favorite)  
>Once or twice I noticed a few grammatical errors but the story is so good I have already forgotten them. Hopefully this will get LegolasLucy, because you have made it quite clear that he is quite understanding when it comes to her.  
>I loved every moment of this story.<br>Best of luck for your final exams, and update soon.**

_I was tired of reading only Susan in Middle-Earth stories. In all honesty, and I might have mentioned this before, I am NOT a fan of Susan. There's just something off about her that I don't think I could ever like. Although Mr. Lewis did an amazing job with the stories and I'm a fan of everyone else I just can't bring myself to like her. As for the grammatical errors I'm slowly working on them. I'm hoping to start writing classes in a few months once I move. I am hoping to make writing my future to be truthful. I actually have a couple of people in mind for Lucy, if I make it a romance story. And rereading this story reminded me of them, so keep an eye out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I believe that these are the last reviews up to date. Hopefully I addressed every at some point. Well, here's another chapter and guess what… I have the next chapter already written! Now you'll only have to wait a short period, a week MAX, until the next update. The first part of this story is written as the journal. Read and enjoy *bows*<strong>_

_**This is a flashback**_

**This is the Black Language**

_This is Elvish_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orkish<strong>_

I don't know what to do anymore. In all honesty I probably shouldn't even be writing right now. I'm sitting here among the Elves of Lothlórien… well some of the Elves. The Fellowship of the Ring were taken in blindfolds to the location that we are currently at. I should be with the others mourning but I just can't bring myself to yet. Something tells me that mourning now would be a waste, that my tears aren't necessary just yet. Let me explain more onto what has been happening.

Today we lost someone of great importance to us. Today we lost Gandalf the Grey, a kind and caring old wizard to the darkest hollows of Moria. Now I'm getting ahead of myself again. We found the tomb of one of Gimli's kin, and there we were trapped, fighting for our lives.

Frodo was injured but thankfully the Mithril that he had on; yes Mithril, none of us knew about it though; made sure it was only mild bruising to his ribs. Everyone else escaped with mild lacerations and bruises themselves, me included. I tried to use my cordial but we didn't have time. First we were chased by hundreds if not thousands of Goblins and then we were trying to outrun the vary darkness that drew me so close to it. I knew exactly what it was when I saw it. It was one of the things Ilúvatar had shown me. But seeing it up close like we did, seeing it bearing down upon us… I have found something that scares me to my core.

The Hobbits and I were the first across the bridge leading to the exit with everyone following us close after. At least we thought everyone was. We were so close to being able to leave, so close to freedom from Moria and from the Balrog. Gandalf though must have known something that we didn't because he didn't cross all the way. He stayed and fought, he stayed and died! Boromir had to physically carry Frodo out.

* * *

><p>Lucy paused in her writing to look around her. Everyone was in shock at the death of one so loved. Aragorn was arguing with Haldir and Legolas was watching over everyone, ever ready to fight for his friends. Feeling cold water on her checks Lucy whipped her face on the back of her hands only to pull them away with tear marks through the soot covering her. It was only a tear on each cheek but it was enough for her to look away from the others. They cried over a man they all knew and loved for years and she could hardly muster up a few tears for that same man who treated her as Aslan once did. 'Oh Aslan what is wrong with me?'<p>

* * *

><p>Aragorn was the last to leave Moria, but the first to move us all on towards the Woods of Lothlórien. Other than Legolas, I guess that Aragorn had probably known Gandalf the longest, so it must have hurt him to have them move on without a moment to really comprehend what was happening. I have seen death, I have felt it so close in both my family, friends and myself but the Hobbits haven't. They are not warriors; they are not fighters of any kind. Hobbits stay away from adventure as much as they possibly can… at least, that how it was before Bilbo started his quest.<p>

Everything that Ilúvatar taught me is running around in my head. Weakness of the creatures that we've fought, ways to hide from things like the Balrog, places I've never been or have just left; everything. But none of that helped me, none of that was able to save the life of someone who was needed. Now here we are in the middle of a forest with no knowledge of whether we have move onwards into Lothlórien or not. I wish they would tell us. If we knew we could relax enough to mourn for our friend in safety or keep trekking on and hold off our mourning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy it is time to go."<em> Lucy looked up at Legolas and smiled slightly. _"We have been granted access. Apparently, the Lord and Lady wish to meet with us."_

'That's another thing,' Lucy thought as she took Legolas' offered hand and stood, making her way over to the rope ladder that would take them down to the ground.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Run!" Aragorn was pushing Lucy and Merry forward as the Goblins continued after them. Lucy had made the mistake of following one of the Hobbit's heads and looking upwards where MORE Goblins were coming from.**_

"_**There must be a thousand in here!" Lucy muttered to herself as she readied her bow as they ran. Swords are good for close range but if they are able to outrun them her bow would work best to take care of any too close. "Aragorn we're wasting energy, we can't outrun them unless we know where we're going."**_

"_**Your right, but I'd rather not stop and give them a nice meal either." Aragorn grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her along, making sure that she didn't slow down in the least. It didn't matter that much though because slow down they did. The Goblins had already surrounded them, leaving a large enough gap between them and their pray that no one bothered to attack… yet. Everyone faced different directions, leaving no place without a guard to it. Even the Hobbits would rather fight then die as some Goblin's meal. **_

"**I want the skinny child. She won't last me long but she probably tastes much better than the others."**_** One of the Goblins clicked away in their language. Several of the Goblins closest to it laughed in amusement.**_

"**I AM NOT A SKINNY CHILD!"**_** Lucy snapped back. Not really the best idea but in all honesty you tend to lose your logical side when faced with certain death. The goblins froze and so too did the Fellowship. Goblins, Humans, Hobbits, Dwarf and Elf all stared at the seething teenage. **_**"You can take your gob and stuff it with some rocks because they would probably taste better than me or my friends**_**."**_

"_**Lucy did you just speak to them?" Legolas asked as he kept his bow raised.**_

"_**Of course I did! I'm not going to die with insults on their tongues."**_

"_**We understand that Lucy, but you just spoke to them in their own language." Aragorn looked down at Lucy, his arm tightening as though to remind him that the girl he held was the same one that he had been holding minutes earlier.**_

"_**Oh, umm about that… well you see I can understand them, and Legolas, and well, everyone who speaks another language. I'll explain more on…"**_

_**End Flashback**_

'That was when the Balrog appeared. I have yet to explain fully to them just what it was that Ilúvatar did to me… that is, if I knew everything that he did to me.'


	15. Missing Crowns

**So my entire story started on chapter one… and then I wrote this chapter and everything from chapter two on was written after this chapter except for one more which will be posted later. That is how much I have loved this story. I don't even know when I'll end it. Yet I might take a few breaks within writing but it's more because life is stopping me from writing for awhile but I SWEAR by Aslan's mane that I will always return to this story until it is finally done. There is so much that I want to do with this story and in all honesty so much that I plan to do with it.**

**I know that a good portion of my readers are going to want to kill me after reading this chapter so I'd just like to warn you now that I will be hiring Clint Barton *whom I do not own sadly enough* and Aragorn to guard me… 0_o never mind, the fan girls just arrived and have taken them away. So while I run from those who wish to kill me for this chapter please read and enjoy *bows***

_As usual this is Elvish_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Missing Crowns<strong>_

Lucy followed at the back of the group. At one point during the walk between the outpost, as Lucy had taken to calling it and now Lucy had realized something. She had seen death but losing Gandalf felt a lot like watching Aslan die on the stone table. This time though Lucy doubted that she'd get the man back. Still though, she had yet to let the tears fall freely for she wanted to be strong for the others. Suddenly the group stopped to stare in awe over the sight before them. Beautiful buildings were built into the surrounding trees and reached way above them. Each was lit with glowing lanterns. Haldir led the way up a long flight of stairs until they stopped in a room like platform. As Lucy looked up into the bright light she saw two Elves walking down a few stairs holding hands. Both were nearly beyond words to describe how they looked and yet they held themselves with a regalness that Lucy recognized.

"Ten companions set out from Rivendell yet nine there are. What has happened to Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him." The man who Lucy thought to be Lord Celeborn said as he looked over the group.

His wife looked at Aragorn, "he has fallen into shadows." Aragorn bowed his head as Lady Galadriel spoke.

Legolas bowed deeply to the two, "it was a Balrog. We went needlessly into the Mines of Moria."

"Needless was anything Gandalf did." Galadriel looked to Lucy and smiled. Suddenly Lucy felt calm and safe. "Lucy Pevensie I see that Ilúvatar's gift has strengthened." Lucy looked at her in confusion. Galadriel released Celeborn's hand and stepped towards Lucy, placing a hand on Lucy's cheek. "Dearest child you have become more apart of Middle-Earth than you think. It will not be long before you are no longer Lucy Pevensie." Galadriel turned so Lucy could see the two figures walking down the stairs the Lord and Lady had been on.

The two men looked on in confusion before their eyes caught hold of Lucy's, "Lucy!" they cried together and ran down the last stairs and into Lucy's shocked arms. "Oh Lucy we thought you were gone."

"Peter… Edmund… what are you doing here?" Lucy pulled away from her two brothers. Something in their eyes told her all the worry they had felt. "Oh peter, Edmund I'm so sorry." Lucy pulled them into another embrace.

"Lucy is this Aslan's Country? Where is everyone? And why are..." Edmund was cut off by Lucy's frown. "Lu what aren't you saying?"

"Ed, this isn't Aslan's Country." Lucy turned around and smiled at her friends. "Everyone these are my brothers. Former High King Peter and current High King Edmund. They're the ones I told you about. Peter, Edmund these are Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn and… Legolas what is it?" Everyone looked towards the Elf in question to see him looking towards the top of the stairs. Everyone's attention was diverted to said area. Standing just a few steps above Peter and Edmund were two people Lucy would rather not see; King Caspian X and Susan Pevensie. Lucy looked at Susan and she knew. Tears began to fall quietly from her eyes as she looked between her friends, her sister and the man she loved. Lucy slowly backed away from her brothers until she was at the back of the large group. Aragorn saw the movement and turned towards her.

"Lucy what's wrong?" the ranger's voice broke the silence and all eyes turned to the young Queen.

"Not again, I can't do this again." Lucy whispered into the silence.

"Oh what are you on about now?" Susan snapped. She left Caspian's side and went to stand in front of Lucy but her eyes never left Legolas, Aragorn or Boromir. "Lucy Pevensie it's time you explain why we are here and why you're in such filthy men's clothes?"

"Lucy?" Frodo came to stand next to Lucy and placed a hand on her arm. "Lucy what is wrong?"

Lucy took another step back, glanced once last time at her friends before turning and running back downstairs. Peter, Edmund and Caspian made to follow her but all four Hobbits blocked the way. "Move please, we have to go after her." Peter tried to be polite while pushing the Hobbits aside. Gimli and Boromir stood in his way now.

"Aragorn," Frodo called and the Ranger nodded.

Gimli stepped aside and allowed him to leave. Boromir gave Aragorn a strange look and stopped him from moving forward. "Bring Luc back to her family… to our family. We've lost Gandalf already and I could not bear to lose her as well." Aragorn nodded again and ran down the stairs, following their youngest companion.

"Why are you letting him go? Lucy is our sister!" peter's hand reached for a sword that was not there. Somewhere during all of this Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and every other Elf had made themselves scarce.

"Because laddie," Gimli strode forward. "Your dearest sister and brother have caused enough troubles for the lass. She was just figuring everything out for herself and what role she plays in this quest that she did not need you lot to come and change it all."

"Caspian isn't our brother." Susan snapped. "He is the high King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"Your sister just ran off in tears and all you can say is that he isn't your brother lass?" Gimli glared while Boromir's hand clenched around his sword hilt in annoyance.

"I was stating a fact. I don't believe in Narnia but I do not wish for someone to say that the man I kissed is my brother!"

"Whether you believe or not doesn't matter." Frodo's voice was quiet. "Lucy has been through more with us than any of you could believe and none of us will allow you to ever speak to her like that again. You Susan Pevensie have your priorities wrong." Frodo turned on the spot and left down the stairs. Sam, Gimli and merry were quick to follow him. Next was Edmund and peter followed by an annoyed Susan. Pippin took a look at Boromir who nodded. Caspian smiled at pippin.

"Sir Dwarf would you mind telling me where this is? I am quite confused since I have never been here before." Caspian clasped pippin's shoulder and the two departed with pippin explaining that he was in fact a Hobbit not a Dwarf.

Boromir turned to the last remaining member in the Fellowship. "Legolas what happened to you back there?"

"That was Caspian wasn't it?" Legolas muttered.

"Yes I believe that what they called him. Why, who is he?"

"Remember when Lucy told us that her friend was in Kingship of Narnia? Well his name was Caspian X and well… Lucy told me that she had loved him. He is a blind man not to have seen her love for him." Legolas looked down from an arch like window without glass. Down below the Fellowship was setting up camp under a large tree's roots. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian were doing the same at another tree. Various Elves were bringing needed sleeping items to the four strangers.

"Boromir sighed, "He will not be the last one to do so."

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't know where she'd run to but she didn't stop until she'd crossed a decent sized stream. She's collapsed in a fit of tears that sent pain with each sob. 'Why now Ilúvatar? Why when I'm finally understanding?'<p>

~Child it was for the sake of Middle-Earth. I know that this is causing you pain but this pain will help you grow. ~ Ilúvatar's words were soft on Lucy's mind and ears. A gentle hand patted her arm and then Lucy could no longer feel the presence that had tried to calm her.

"Lucy! Lucy where are you?" Lucy's head snapped to the side as she heard Aragorn's voice coming from across the stream. About a minute later said man came around a few trees and halted in his steps. "What are you doing over there?"

Lucy smiled and let out a small laugh. Standing she walked back to the stream and sat down. Taking off her boots Lucy stuck her feet into the surprisingly warm water. "You know Aragorn; I had said at the council that I had dealt with my darkness. It was true until I met all of you and began this journey." Fresh tears escaped Lucy and she began to cry all over again. Aragorn was quick to cross the stream and sit by the distraught teenager.

"Lucy would you tell me what it is that sent you from everyone?" Lucy leaned over and cried into Aragorn's chest. The Man of Gondor wrapped and arm around her shoulders and let her cry.

"Aragorn, what would you do if I said that there was a chance that I may have to leave Middle-Earth? Lucy's voice was quiet as she slowly began to control her sobs.

"I'd stop you unless it was your choice to leave. You've made an impact on all of us and none of us would want to see you leave." Aragorn and Lucy sat silently for a few moments. The only sounds to break their silence were Lucy's sniffles. "I don't think you are going anywhere Lucy Pevensie of Narnia and England. For although I do not know where either place is, I do know that you are meant to be here on Middle-Earth."

"I want a family Aragorn. One that I don't have to worry about leaving behind, or being betrayed by."

"And you have one little child of royalty. The Hobbits have claimed you as their kin, Gimli openly invited you to see his home as his niece, Boromir thinks of you as his niece as well and Gandalf told me that if he had children he could see you as his granddaughter." Aragorn's words caught in his throat. Losing Gandalf was still a fresh wound for all of the Fellowship. "The same feeling goes for Elrond about a grandchild. Arwen has whispered about seeing you as her own child and I… I wish that you were of my own as well." Lucy sat up with a hiccup.

"Do you speak the truth?"

Aragorn's eyes twinkled as she smiled at Lucy. "What would you have me swear by? For I have nothing to show you I speak the truth but my words."

"I would have you swear by the Lion's Mane but right now I will have you wait until this is all over. Tell me when we both make it out of this alive."

"Then I shall wait." Lucy leaned her head back onto Aragorn's chest and they watched the water flow in ripples around rocks. An owl's cry shook Aragorn out of a dozing state. "Lucy it's time we head back." Aragorn received no reply from the teenager in his arms. He moved Lucy's head and chuckled when he saw her asleep. Carefully Aragorn stood and lifted Lucy into his arms. "Last time I did this you were injured physically. Now here we are with your emotions harmed… maybe beyond completely being healed." Aragorn grabbed Lucy's boots and crossed the stream, heading back to where his companions were. The walk took almost an hour. Lucy had run to a stream deep within Lothlórien. In fact she'd run the distance in the same time it would have taken Legolas or another Elf to run it. Yet she still had the energy and breath to cry and talk with him.

"Aragorn!" Boromir and pippin were the first to their feet. Peter, Edmund and Caspian next and the others close behind. Even Susan showed worry on her face. "Is she alright?"

"She's alright Boromir. Let's let her get some rest. Today has been hard on her, the same as the rest of us."

"Lord Celeborn had one of the Elves bring her possessions that Haldir had taken from us." Legolas stepped forward and motioned to the bedroll between his and Aragorn's. "I have checked for Boromir's worries and found that everything is there; including that." By 'that' the entire Fellowship knew that Legolas meant Lucy's crown. She'd decided at the beginning of their journey that she would carry it with her but not wear it unless in battle or needed.

"Good," Aragorn nodded. He gently passed Lucy to Boromir and stood straight. "Make sure to remove all of her weapons. Don't worry about her daggers in her boots but don't miss the one around her neck, at the small of her back or the two on her forearms."

"Where are you going Strider?" Sam asked as he watched Boromir carry Lucy to her bedroll.

"To sort a few things out for the Fellowship… for our family." The last part was said in a quiet whisper for Sam alone.

"What is he doing over there with Lucy?" everyone turned to see Caspian; the only one of the four not looking at Boromir and Lucy; his accent was thick, from someplace Aragorn couldn't guess. "Who are all of you?"

"We are friends of Lucy's but I'll let the others explain." Aragorn turned and left up the stairs towards Lord Celeborn's and Lady Galadriel's quarters. Caspian looked to Legolas for an answer.

"We are The Fellowship of the Ring." Legolas began and moved to sit on one of the tree roots. The three other Pevensies and Caspian all moved and joined him. Sam and Frodo sat nearby, ready to add information when need be. The others left the conversation to the Elf and went about their own business. "We all met Lucy in Rivendell during the Council of Elrond."

"Actually Sam, Merry, Pippin and I met Lucy before we reached Rivendell. She was injured and soaking wet but she defended us against the Black Riders until Strider came back from searching the area." Frodo leaned forward as she remembered seeing the wound upon Lucy's back and her silently telling him not to tell. 'Of course when I did tell, strider and Lady Arwen thought I was talking about myself.'

"Black Riders," Edmund asked in confusion. Legolas then went on to tell them about the Nazgul and how Frodo was attacked. "I honestly doubt I'd like to run into one of those things. That Witch-King sounds nearly as bad as Jadis was."

Peter looked his brother in the eyes. "Ed, I think he might be worse."

Legolas frowned, "I've heard of Lucy speak of Jadis. Actually she's spoken of all of her adventures and… troubles while in Narnia." The Narnians didn't miss the stiffness that passed through the Fellowships' bodies. "She cares for her Kingdom."

"Lucy has been obsessed with that place since she was eight. It's something that she needs to forget." Susan avoided looking at Caspian as she said this. "It's only going to cause her trouble when she finds out that she's never going back." Susan looked around her and frowned. "The same goes for her being here. It will be better for all of us if Lucy stays here and stops playing the traveling hero."

"I would enjoy seeing you tell that to her." Aragorn had returned with relaxed shoulders and a twinkle in his eyes. Susan stood and left.

"_My friend what did you do?"_ Legolas asked as he caught sight of his friend. Legolas had stood up to stop Aragorn, though the motion was not needed.

"_Nothing Legolas. You will see in the morning."_ Aragorn turned to Sam and Frodo. "Come little hobbits. We have a busy day tomorrow and we'll need our rest."

As the two Hobbits were doing as told Edmund turned to peter and Caspian. "Alright, did either of you understand what those two just said?" a shake of the head from each of them was Edmund's answer. "Good because neither did I." the three watched silently as each member of the Fellowship settled in. Peter tensed when he saw Aragorn tuck Lucy's cloak around her. Edmund sighed as realization hit him and a blank look filled Caspian's brown eyes. "Let us retire as well. I wish to speak with Lucy in the morning before Susan has a chance to." Edmund stood and helped peter to his feet while Caspian stood on his own.

They hadn't taken a single step towards their bedrolls when they froze. Lucy's quiet, sleep filled voice reached their ears and it wasn't what they were expecting. The meaning of her worse would be lost to them if it wasn't for Aragorn's reply. _"Goodnight father."_

"Goodnight my daughter."


	16. Parties

_**Such a long time since I've updated, but I'm told you all exactly why I haven't been able to write. Thankfully it didn't take me long to write this chapter and I am pretty happy with it... even if some of you might not be. I come bringing you the best wishes for the new year coming up. Please read and enjoy *bows***_

_As always this is Elvish._

* * *

><p><strong>Parties<strong>

Lucy could swear that there was something wrong with her. Today was a joyful day but ever since she woke up she felt sick and depressed. Something nagged at the edge of her mind, drawing her attention away from where she was. It was painful, terrifying, and just overall wrong. But no matter what she did, Lucy could not for the life of her figure out what it was.

The day started out perfectly. She was woken up by Sam's gentle shakes and some nice warm food. Then she was dragged away by Lady Galadriel for a tour of Lothlórien. There was something special about this city of Elves that made it just as beautiful as Rivendell. Although Ilúvatar had already shown her the city she was in wonder at seeing it in person. The smell of trees and dew drops on leaves and grass was perfect. Clear rivers and even a lake surrounded the city and added to the natural beauty of it all.

There was something else that nagged at her mind though other than the shadow that haunted her. Where were Caspian and her family? Had she dreamt it all up? Were they not really on Middle-Earth? Even though she doubted that it was a dream it just didn't quite seem real yet. She hadn't spoken more than a few words to them since they appeared. Actually, Lucy couldn't even recall saying a single word to Susan or Caspian. Lucy's eyes dropped to the forest floor.

"What ails you youngling?" Lucy looked up at Galadriel and tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. Galadriel stopped walking and gently took Lucy's hand in her own. "Speak with me my dear. For anything you tell me will go no farther than my family."

"I feel so scared. Something haunts me as I sleep and sometimes while I am awake. I love my sister dearly but I cannot stand to have her here. She who refuses to believe in our home, which refuses to believe that we once ruled an entire Kingdom together…" Lucy sniffed, "she who forgot her own promise to me. And yet if she were not here I would feel just as bad because she wouldn't get to experience this place. My emotions were calm and I was finally understanding, everything but then they all come along and it is as though my heart and mind are in turmoil. What I don't understand is why I want them being here to be a dream. Why is it that because I haven't spoken much to them I want them gone, but I feel guilty about it as well?"

Galadriel smiled down at Lucy sadly, knowing why she was so conflicted about her siblings and friend. "Lucy you received a ring of power from Ilúvatar correct?" At Lucy's nod Galadriel continued to speak. "Each wielder of a ring of power has had to make a sacrifice of some sorts. To pay a price they did not want to pay but had to. This is your price, your family and friend. You understand so much about this world but it is not your doing. Ilúvatar granted you the knowledge that he thought you would need and that is not knowledge that you have gained on your own; from your own experiences. Ilúvatar knew that in order for you to fully come to term with everything that is going on around you, you must first face a darkness that you did not know you had."

"I have seen much in my time. I have chosen a path that was not what I wanted, but I face it with a smile and with as much of myself as I can. Thankfully I have had people to stand by my side through it all. You, Lucy, are just starting out on a journey that will far surpass that of this Narnia you love so much. The price you are paying is having them here to see you rise, but mostly for them to see you fall into the darkness that haunts you so."

"How do you know about Narnia?" Lucy smiled at the woman, glad to have someone like this Lady to guide her.

"I see the past, present and the future that could be. That was my price youngling; to be a part of everything and yet nothing at all."

Lucy looked around the trees, "so you see that I will become? You have seen why it is that I have changed so much from who I knew myself as?"

"That is something that I cannot see young child. Your future is blank to me once you enter into the White City. After that all I can see is darkness and hatred."

"I thought that everything was over. That I had fought past the darkness in my heart while on the Dawn Treader... Mayhap there is too much darkness in me." Lucy whispered into the wind, her words lost to all except for herself.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship of the Ring hardly saw much of each other over the next few weeks. Early in the morning the Hobbits would wake and disappear deep within the city of Lothlórien. Boromir and Gimli would follow soon after. At first Lucy had thought that Aragorn and Legolas would leave as well, but at least one of them would try to be around her at all times. Lucy herself didn't wander far from their camp or Galadriel and Celeborn's rooms. She was still refusing to speak or even see her family.<p>

One night, two months after the deepest snows Lucy awoke to find herself alone. None of her friends were in sight and it left a pain deep within her heart. 'Of course they aren't here. You can't make them follow you around everywhere Lucy Pevensie!' Galadriel had taken all of their clothes to be fixed or replaced. Providing them with temporary replacements. Quickly dressing in a warm woolen dress provided for her, Lucy clipped her cloak around her shoulders and lifted the hood to cover her face as she set off farther into the woods around her.

There was peace in the snow that wasn't there during any other season. Few creatures wandered around and the freshly fallen snow was smooth and untouched. Lucy soon came to a stop next to a small pond that wasn't frozen over. As she knelt down and touched the water she found that it was still decently warm. "The waters that surround or are within Lothlórien's borders are all touched by the magic in the land. They never freeze no matter what." Lucy looked up as Haldir knelt beside her. "Good morning My Lady."

"Good morning Haldir. What brings you out here this early?"

"I could ask you the same but I believe our answers will probably be similar. I wake with the sun and felt that this would be a good time for a walk. I didn't expect to run into you of course. Though if you wouldn't mind the company I would enjoy spending this time with you."

"I would like that very much. Though it might be best to get out of the snow." Haldir stood and offered Lucy a hand to which she took without hesitation. "Thank you."

Haldir looked down at Lucy with a thoughtful look on this face. "You know, I believe I know of somewhere we could go. If of course you don't mind walking there. We could always return back to your camp..."

"NO!" Lucy shouted. Taking a deep breath she blushed lightly, "I'm sorry, but I would prefer not returning to camp right now. I don't mind a light walk in the least." With that Haldir simply nodded and led the young queen deeper into the woods. Neither looked back. The walk wasn't too long but still wasn't a simple hike either. Lucy found herself slightly out of breath by the time they arrived. Before them was a large Oak tree with what looked like a watch tower within its branches. It was beautiful, but gave off a feeling of home that Lucy didn't expect a watch tower to have.

"My father built this for my brothers and I. it's not much but it has so many memories of better times." Haldir smiled and moved towards the tree, climbing onto the lowest branch. Grabbing onto the branch he learned down to offer his other hand to Lucy. "Care to join me?" Lucy didn't think she would ever admit it, but in that moment of seeing Haldir acting like a young man she let go of everything that held her back. She wasn't a queen, nor was she Lucy Pevensie. At that moment when she took his hand she was just a giddy, carefree teenage girl.

* * *

><p>Aragorn glanced around the chamber that he was standing in. Several Elves were setting up instruments in a corner and some were laying out foods and drink on the table. Gimli, Merry, and Frodo were talking next to an entrance waiting for Pippin to give the signal. Sam was supervising the making of the food and Legolas was walking towards another table to place down his present amongst the others.<p>

"She's coming!" Pippin bound into the room with excitement in his eyes. "Haldir is bringing her this way."

Aragorn nodded, "Haldir? I though Lady Galadriel had gone to collect her."

"The great Lady is bringing the Pevensies and Prince Caspian, Lord Celeborn said he will be down in a while and sends his apologies for being late." Aragorn and Pippin turned around to see Haldir's younger brother Rúmil walking up to them. "Although it was planned for My Lady to bring the youngling it seems that she and my brother have spent the whole day away from everyone. No one had seen head or tail of either of them since the sun's first light."

Something in Aragorn's eyes flashed briefly before he smiled and bowed lightly. "Then we will have to thank Haldir for keeping her company." Turning Aragorn patted Pippin's head before whistling. "She comes, is everything in place?"

"It is. Only the last few guests, but I doubt the lass will care too much." Gimli walked over, passing Aragorn a cup of ale. Everyone looked their best today. Gimli had even allowed one of the She-Elves to lightly cut his beard and hair. "So what's this I hear about the lass spending the day with an Elf?"

"I'm not quite sure," Aragorn muttered, "but be sure that I will find out."

It wasn't long before Lucy and Haldir entered. Haldir was leading Lucy with his hands covering her eyes. They were both laughing as she kept trying to pull his hands away. "Haldir I can't see anything!" She said with a grin on her face.

"That I believe dear Lucy is the point." Haldir pulled Lucy to a stop, removed his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "_Open your eyes."_

It was everything Lucy dreamed of. Everything she remembered from Narnia but with smiling faces that Lucy couldn't even imagine ever wanting but would never do without now. Standing there before her was the Fellowship. "Happy birthday Lucy." they cheered together, soon followed by the rest of the occupants in the room. Aragorn stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her into a hug. "I know that it is quite a bit late but we wanted to give you this time to celebrate together while we still could."

"Thank you Aragorn, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't thank only him lass." Gimli shoved Aragorn out of the way and pulled Lucy over to a table. "Although the lad did have the idea we all helped put it together. And we brought gifts!"

Lucy let out a loud belly laugh as she accepted a plate of food and cup of watered down ale. The night was splendid with everyone dancing and enjoying the food. Many Elves came and went with greetings or stayed and enjoyed the festivities. Lucy didn't even let the appearance of her siblings and old love lessen her joyful day.

Although she tried she was not allowed to refuse the many gifts given to her. Celeborn arrived in time to present his and Galadriel's gift, a golden leaf with silver veins to pin her hair back; Gimli gifted her with a couple of miniature axes that she could throw; from the Hobbits was a combined gift of a beautifully made painting of them all waving at her with the Shire in the background, Celeborn promised to keep it in Lothlórien until her return to Rivendell. Next was Boromir who gave her a small tiara made of silver with a small Aquamarine jewel within the center, he had told her that a Princess of Gondor needed to show it and it could be worn during their travels while hers was hidden. After Boromir was a couple of random Elves who lived within the city, each bringing Elvin clothes that would be held with her painting. Lastly was Legolas's gift, a splendid hand crafted bow. Sadly she had lost hers somewhere within Moria. "The string is Elvin hair so it won't snap easily. Actually it's made from mostly my hair with a single strand from Haldir, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. When we return to Rivendell I will add a hair from the twins, Arwen and Lord Elrond if you wish it."

Lucy smiled up at her friend. Lost for the proper words to speak, she simply nodded with a tear of happiness falling down her cheek. After the gifts were taken to their camp; or to Celeborn and Galadriel's room; the rest of the festivities continued. "May I have this dance?" Lucy didn't have to look up to know that accent and to whom it belonged to. She took a single deep breath and smiled.

"Of course Caspian. Or is it King Caspian since we aren't on a boat in the middle of nowhere but in public?"

Caspian wrapped an arm around Lucy and led her into a slow waltz. "It is never King to you Lucy. Not in Narnia, nor here, nor in Aslan's Country when we meet there next." Lucy thought that things would have been a little more awkward with Caspian but instead everything seemed to fall back to how they treated each other before he became King. "I do not know how you do it."

"Do what?" Lucy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"How you so willingly jump to the rescue of a world that is not your own? Thrice you did it for Narnia, and that is not including all the battles during the Golden Age. Now here you are in an entirely different world once again on a quest to save it."

"What can I say; I just don't know when to leave well enough alone. In fact, I just can't let anyone die in vain when I can help."

The song ended and Caspian pulled them to a halt. He looked down at her blue eyes, his own dark brown eyes so serious. "That is because it is who you are, who you were meant to be, and who you will always be." His words were a whisper, hardly loud enough for his own ears but many of the Elves within the room as well as Lucy heard. Caspian quickly leaned down and kissed Lucy on her cheek, just at the edge of her lips before disappearing into the crowd.


	17. River

_**It's short I know, but I've finally been able to get a chapter on. I will be going through and editing this story soon. There are sooooo many issues that I want to get fixed. I had this whole scene written out somewhere, but I can't seem to find it. If I am able to find it again I will be changing this chapter to that version.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>River<strong>_

Lucy slept peacefully that night with sweet dreams of dancing and smiling faces. Just as she was about to accept another dance with someone else a mighty roar filled the ballroom, echoing around the marble walls and pillars. As quickly as Lucy was able to turn her head the entire room was on their knees, bowing to the great beast at the doors. "Aslan!" Lucy yelled as she rushed forwards to greet the lion. Aslan laughed as the young woman wrapped her arms as far around him as she could, burying her face in his mane. "Oh Aslan how I have missed you."

"And I you, Dear One, but we must hurry. I do not have long to speak with you before you wake."

"I'm sleeping?"

"Yes you are, and like I said it will not be long until you awaken." Aslan turned, guiding Lucy out of the doors and down into the city of Cair Paravel. The city was empty and the buildings felt deserted. Never had Lucy seen the city like thing other than when it was in ruins after the Golden Age. "Do you see it Lucy? Are you able to see the differences between the worlds?"

"I think so. Each world is completely different, not just in how it looks but in feeling as well. There's a different air about each one that I can't really explain..." Lucy hesitated with her next words.

"Go ahead, speak up Dear One. Unless it is someone else's story I will tell you."

"Although there are so many differences there's still things that are the same Aslan. The people are at war just like Earth and Narnia. There are people brave enough to stand up and fight for their world, even at the cost of their death... my family and I have been to each of these worlds." Lucy looked at Aslan as they continued to walk through the city and towards the gates. "My family, that's why you're asking me this isn't it?" Aslan nodded, but remained silent. "We saved Narnia, and now we're here to do the same for Middle-Earth. Oh Aslan why?"

"Because you were children that needed to learn so much. Once you learned it, the four of you would have been ready to do anything. Although it pains me to say this Susan is not included in that anymore. She allowed herself to forget her lessons so easily, all for the sake of growing up."

"That's Susan for you. She has always wanted so badly to be an adult and yet she never took the time to be a child. Why does she deny this Aslan when she is here right now seeing it all come true?"

"Because child it is hard for her to accept that she doesn't have to be a grown up anymore, that the war is over." Aslan stopped with his paws just short of the ocean and looked over at Lucy. "Dear One this might be the last time we see each other. I am unable to cross into the world that you are in, but I was given this chance to speak with you. Great danger lies ahead of you, and sorrow behind you. Learn everything that you can and do not rely on the knowledge that was given to you for sometimes it is best to learn from experience. Be brave and do not falter in your path, just move onwards and do not look back. You Lucy Pevensie of Finchley have a bright future to look forward to... but be warned that it will come at the greatest of sacrifice."

Lucy blinked back a few tears as she watched the large lion begin to walk away down the beach, just like she had watched him the day of her coronation with Tumnus at her side. For some reason this meeting felt too much like their last one in Narnia while they had been standing at the edge of the world. This felt permanent. Taking a deep breath she looked to the water and let the waves bring her back to the world of the waking.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly sat up while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sky was still dark as she looked to all of her companions. Everyone around her slept as though they did not have the weight of the world resting on their shoulders, which was nice since it was to be one of their last nights in which they didn't have to worry about anything. Lucy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she noticed that one of her friends was not there sleeping; Frodo. Lucy stood and quickly dressed herself into one of her new tunics and leggings before slipping on her boots. The ground was very lightly covered in snow now, so as a last minute decision she pulled her cloak over her shoulders with the hood up.<p>

It wasn't hard to tell which direction the Hobbit had gone in, his foot prints sunk into the snow. It was then that Lucy realized that there was another set of tracks in front of Frodo's, these ones lighter and almost nonexistent. An Elf had led her companion somewhere. 'Maybe you shouldn't follow them,' Lucy thought to herself. The matter settled itself quickly when Lucy came to a large area where the snow completely disappeared, making it harder to track but not impossible. Sighing, Lucy turned around and walked in the direction she knew led to a large riverbank.

* * *

><p>Edmund couldn't find his sister anywhere. Lucy was always hard to find when they used to play hide-and-seek or when she didn't want to be found, but right now didn't seem like one of those times. Edmund was just lost on where to look for her in this new world. Had they been back home, or even back in Narnia then it would have taken him less than an hour's time to find where his little sister was. 'But we aren't home, and we aren't in Narnia. We're in Middle-Earth where Elves and Orcs and evil beings wander.' Edmund turned as he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder.<p>

Peter stood there, his blue eyes watching his younger brother with worry. The two of them had finally found that they were more alike than they used to and because of that they were finally able to mend old issues. Of course that took them growing up into adults, becoming children again, fighting in another war, and growing up again; not as old as before though. "can't find her?"

"No. I've tried all of the places that her companions said she was recently as well as part of the city."

"what about the river?" At the shake of Edmund's head Peter walked over to a nearby Elf. "Excuse me, but is there any streams or rivers around here? A river would be preferable."

The light blond Elf nodded her head, pointing away from the city. "Head north for awhile, once you reach a small patch of mushrooms turn north-east, you'll find the river after a few minutes from there." Peter nodded his thanks and together with Edmund walked in the direction they were told. Peter saw her first, sitting on a log that rested partway into the large river with her feet submerged in the water. Quietly the two of them took seats on either side of their sister, allowing the silence around them to take hold. "The water is... it's never cold when I want to go for a swim. It's just this river and the stream that runs off of it, nowhere else." Lucy's voice was almost a murmur, but they were still able to hear it.

"Lucy what aren't you telling us?" It was Edmund that asked this all important question. Edmund the Just, logical and more blunt of the two brothers.

"The Fellowship leaves within the week. Once the snow is clear from the ground they set out." Lucy took this moment to look at her brothers. "You have only a few days to make a choice: either you stay here in Lothlórien, or come with and help to save this world from an evil far greater than Jadis."

Peter rounded on his sister, "Lucy you can't possibly think of going! You've done enough, and all of it for people that you don't know."

"No Peter, you don't know them. To me they are family, just as you are, just as Tumnus and the Beaver were... just like Caspian is as well. I promised to help, and even if I hadn't I will not leave them or this world to perish. Not if I can do something to help." Lucy placed her hands to her head where her new tiara rested, she gently took it off looking at the Aquamarine gem. "The both of you should understand more than Susan or any of the others. I've found a place here that I fit and can do some actual good. There was nothing in London for me and none of us are allowed back in Narnia. Here I've..."

"Got a place where you know where you stand." Edmund finished for her. He knew how she felt since he had faced that thought himself before when they had first entered into Narnia. Lucy had known that she belonged in Narnia, but even she had started to tremble and falter once they left for good. Here she had a glow about her that even Narnia wasn't able to give to her.

Peter wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders, "we understand Lu. Really we do, but you can't always help."

"I can try." The three of them remained silent for the next few hours, watching the water flow by.


End file.
